2 Devils & 1 Heart
by six the raven
Summary: As Lucifer is due to finish (boo) I wanted to write a story that would give them an ending that worked mostly in canon. This focuses mostly on Lucifer and Chloe's POV, as it is their story. The story is written as their life would happen, in spurts, not long rambling prose. There is babies, drama, sex, more drama & some swearing. Its my first fanfic so be gentle kind readers, ty xx
1. The Raven

**Authors Note.**

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, which I have edited after reading through the 16 chapters and I found it wondering off at tangents, so I have tried to pull it back into a more coherent style. I will replace these chapters as I reedit, so bear with me please as I want it to be a better story.**

**I love the story of Lucifer and the last season was the best since the first one came out all that time ago. I wanted to what drove the more supernatural characters to act the way they did. What was darkness was lurking beneath the fun in the show? It started when Maze was asked about her mother and she just looked sad. **

**This is M rated. There are dark themes explored from the first chapter including incest, non-consensual, swearing and sexual situations. Please be cautioned. **

**I have no Beta and this is my own work, the characters are owned by Netflix/Fox, please do not sue me!**

**Thank you Kyoko minion for your input, without it I might have smothered this little monster in its sleep.**

**This story starts just after the fight at the Mayan Club with the demons. The story is vague on timeline after that on purpose, as I don't want to distract the reader from having to look up stuff that happened in the seasons.**

**Enjoy**

_Outside the Mayan…_

The echo of her bare feet slapping against the pavement was the only sound in the quiet street at that time of night. She shivered as the cool breeze wrapped round her, the flimsy material of her dress was no barrier to the cold even on a balmy Los Angeles evening. She measured her steps so she appeared to be walking without purpose, any casual observer would dismiss her one admiring glance at her perfect body and waterfall chestnut hair. When she was out of sight of the club, she switched up her pace until throwing herself gratefully into the back of the waiting car.

The driver started the car and she looked out of the window, her dark eyes swimming with worry and chewing her fingers as she processed what had just happened. The driver looked at her in his rear view mirror where he wondered what had happened to the beautiful woman. He decided that he had to speak to her even though as a rule he hated doing that as in his experience of being an Uber driver he got tipped more for not asking any questions when picking up people that late at night around the clubs of L.A.

"Had a fight with your boyfriend miss?"

He could see her turn her head towards him in surprise and watched the range of emotions that played across her face, but he let his breath out when he could see she had made the decision to speak to him.

"…you could say I have been fighting with my ex I suppose."

She turned back to looking out the car window and chewing her fingers. The driver sighed and might have left it there, but he felt uneasy about dropping her at their destination so he decided to persevere on.

"I have to ask, why are you going to a graveyard this this time of night?"

There was a long pause from the back but she answered him.

"Look Mike, I'm not in the mood to talk. I have had a rough night and I think it's sweet, but I will be perfectly safe. Thank you."

"My name is Michael, not Mike."

Rebuked, she looked at the back of the driver's head and felt for him. A poor working man who obviously didn't do this job by choice and he was trying in his own way to keep her from making what he thought was a bad decision.

"Sorry Michael, my bad. That's a good solid name. I also have a biblical name…its Eve."

"Hi Eve, nice to meet you."

The driver smiled at her in his mirror. He went silent for a minute and continued.

"I have to ask Eve, why are you going to a graveyard this time of night?"

Eve mulled the answer over and replied.

"I am going to see my son".

The rest of the car journey continued in silence until the car drew up and Eve thanked the driver when she hopped out. She looked up at the gothic gates of the graveyard as Mike drove off and smiled ruefully at the cherub adorning the top of the archway. As it was a moonlight night Eve could make her way through the graveyard easily, picking her way through the crumbling grave markers easily and the undergrowth that was creeping over the stones.

It was easy to find the plot she was after as it had been recently dug so it all the weeds had been cleared away. It held a simple marker on the head of the grave of which was engraved the name 'Marcus Pierce'. Eve smiled and sat down on the ground at the foot of the grave, her red dress pooling around her. The ground was cold but she felt happy as she had the soil under her bare feet for the first time in eons. She looked at her phone as she knew that the time was almost upon her, so she Googled the words and she spoke them aloud.

"But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door;"

As Eve read the incantation, she thought about meeting Poe in the Silver City and how he had told her that he had written the poem The Raven in 1845 to hide the spell that Cain had given him. That day had marked the start of the planning of her escape from Heaven through the messages Cain would passed through the new arrivals that came every day.

Eve finished the passage and stared at the grave in fascination. Her brown eyes were alight with excitement and she tucked her long hair behind her ears in childlike glee. The air went still and there was a pregnant pause, she leaned forward and held her breath in anticipation.

From her viewpoint sat on the floor, Eve twitched with nervous energy as she watched the grave collapsing in on itself. Slowly the figure formerly known as Marcus Pierce pulled itself free and fell to the ground spluttering as dirt fell out of his mouth. She suddenly stayed very still, torn between wanting to help her son and wanting to see what exactly what creature had risen from the grave. Eve ruefully thought to herself that she had never been one to follow the rules, so she shouted

"Cain…"

The figure stopped writhing on the floor, so Eve held back. Suddenly its arm shot out in front of it and its hand opened, where Eve watched in amazement as a Pentecostal coin rolled out onto the ground.

"Cain…is that you?"

The figure looked up, black covering its face from the dirt and blue eyes stared at Eve intently. It tried to speak, but choked on grave dirt. Eve knelt down and placed her hand on her son, a mother's instinct telling her to comfort him. The figure started making a choking that started to turn to manic laughter, Eve paused…she felt confused. Maybe the trip from Hell had affected him.

"Son...its ok, I am here" she whispered to him.

The laughter continued as the figure stood up and pulled her by the hand to face it. Eve stood paralysed as she saw into the eyes of the figure that were now glowing red. Cain held her tightly as he pulled out the dagger from what was left of his burial suit, so she started to pull away but she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Eve screamed at her son, hitting him with her free hand.

**"Hello Eve…always a pleasure."**

Cain grinned manically as his voice rasped painfully on her ears. Eve watched in horrified fascination as the dagger stabbed her in the heart and she collapsed to the ground. Cain knelt close to Eve's face as he watched the life fade from her eyes. Her dying sight drawn to his maniacal blue eyes and the Cheshire cat grin spread along his face as he whispered to her,

**"Enjoy the hell loop that Cain was enjoying for the last year, I will enjoy destroying everything you hold dear."**

As she died, Cain lent forward and kissed her on the mouth. A red mist entered her body and Cain fell to the side of her, heaving. The body of Eve opened its eyes and sat up, smiling madly. Cain lay on the ground crying, huddled in itself.

Eve turned her head and stared at Cain, smiling away like the best thing in the world had happened. She stood up and spoke to him in what was now a low husky voice, the tones of a siren.

"Stop whining, we have planned this since the start of time, son of Adam. I get you out of hell and we both get revenge."

Cain stopped crying and looked up at her.

"…I know…but she was still my mother Lilith."

She gave Cain a patient smile, one at war with her dead eyes.

"Neither of us are what we started off as, son of Adam. Are you not now Marcus and now I am in the body of the sow that mothered you?"

He waited for the catch, there was always a catch. He had learnt this the hard way from his time in Hell, right after she had opened the flap in his door of his cell. She had whispered sweet nothings to him and Cain had told her of his escape plan. Lilith had tortured him from that day. Her perversions had destroyed what was left of his soul, just enough to give up his mother. The one person who had loved him, and he had betrayed her in a heartbeat, anything to escape the evil thing in front of him.

Lilith planted a leg either side of his hips and lifted up the red polka dot dress. She looked him right in the eye as she pulled her panties down.

Cain's mind went blank.

"…what are you doing?"

She laughed and squatted over his groin area, where she put her hand down his pants to start fishing for his length.

He cried out in horror and tried to crawl backwards frantically. She just laughed and held him by the throat by one hand, easily overcoming him with her supernatural strength. Lilith pulled out his now rock hard cock with the other hand and guided into in her. She started moving her hips up and down on his member, the slickness glinting in the moonlight.

"This is what God created me for, son of Adam. To procreate."

He couldn't reply as told by his face, which had gone purple from lack of breath. Lilith lent forward and grabbed his hand which she raked down her neck and her breast, leaving a deep gash and her flesh collected under his fingernails. Lilith let go and as his treacherous seed couldn't help spilling into her, she lent backwards and screamed.

"HELP."

He pushed her off him and struggled for breath. The footsteps running towards them roused Cain up and away.

Lilith watched him stumble away, choking and filthy. Her eyes were bright and shining with zeal, she was free to forge her own path, no one could take that away from her again.

She whispered after him in a small sultry voice that was lost in the breeze.

"_Nevermore…"_

And then she was swept by her erstwhile rescuers and was catapulted into her destiny.


	2. Horse With No Name

_A week later…_

Chloe sat in the front pew at the graveside watching the long line of people waiting to speak at the funeral with a deadpan expression. She thought to herself if Lucifer hadn't already arranged this obscene memorial to celebrate his life and if his lawyer hadn't moved with lightning speed to have him declared dead, she would have killed him herself.

Dan's eyebrows rose up in wonderment at the dozens of mourners, male and female, that had turned up to claim an 'intimate' connexion with the deceased. He sat next to Chloe and held her hand in support. Their friendship, born from a deep and everlasting love, withstanding another test. One that Chloe, regretfully she thought, she had failed Dan over the death of Charlotte through always putting Lucifer first. Must remember 'Bros not hoes' next time, Decker considered quietly.

But would there be a next time? Dan, Marcus and now Lucifer, all ran from her love. The one thing she would like to take from her pain in the ass former partner, was to enjoy the moment. And boy, looking at all these attractive men and women, when she could, Chloe would be done with monogamy. That hope had died the night that _he _had left…

Decker shut that particular memory down.

She had sent Trixie to her mother's for an extended holiday and told her that Lucifer was working away at the moment. She didn't want her facing any more upheaval and hoped that things would have died down by the time that she had come back. She and Dan spoke to the spawn on a daily basis in a forced jolly tone and reassurances of love, listening to her adventures with grandma.

The spawn. Stop it Decker, she commanded her rebellious mind.

Amenadial had refused to come to this farce, saying it was an abomination against his father. Chloe had secretly chuckled at that one, Lucifer's one last flip of the old bird to his dad from Earth. He had stayed home with Charlie, so Linda had come and gave their little group a sense of gravity that Chloe thought no one else had even attempted to display. Ella had been heartbroken, as any normal person would be, but being the beautiful soul she was Ella had thought of Chloe needs first. Chloe had pushed Ella away along everyone else left at the precinct, it was for their own good.

Dan, Maze and Amenadial had cleared up the Mayan, bless Dan he had asked no questions. LAPD had put it down to a cult suicide, there was no other links between the victims and no cause of death. Unfortunately a homeless person had identified them all coming out of the night, so she and Dan had been suspended and Amenadial and Maze watched with suspicion by the LAPD detectives. They, especially Maze enjoyed losing their police details and Amenadial not caring as he had his family together.

So it was just her, Dan and Linda at this ridiculous charade. Maze had also made excuses, saying something about identifying 'threats' to them. Chloe assumed she was pissed at Lucifer for flying back to Hell without her. Just being on Earth had changed the devil and the demons relationship, Chloe considered. No wonder Lucifer had run off screaming into the night and left them all to face the music.

Chloe had her revenge on him in her own small way. When they were trying to concoct a story for his death, she had suggested that he had got drunk and had taken a speedboat out on the same night of the Mayan. Everyone had thought she was mad, but how do you explain a death with no body? Poor Maze and Amenadial had arranged that one, the logistics alone of blowing up a craft in the middle of the bay was mind boggling. More amazing no one had questioned the eccentric millionaire's rationale for doing it, although Chloe's reply to that idea had been,

"Well Lucifer did say he was always trying to plug holes in very flimsy boats."

And some of those holes were here now at his memorial service. Chloe squirmed, Maze and Linda knew now that she was now counted in that number after they had found her passed out on the balcony after he had flown away. She bitterly remembered how _thoughtful_ of Lucifer to text them to come to the penthouse and pick up the pieces of the soul _he _had shattered. They had put her into his bed and forced her to deal with the situation.

_A Week Previously… _

Chloe woke up in a bed, a soft warm bed that she didn't want to leave. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled Lucifer's scent all around her. She chuckled to herself, obviously she had had a bad dream after she and the devil had bumped nasties.

The detective thought back on the first time that had happened, after he had jumped in front of the axe and told her that he would do it again and again.

_The way he had looked at her, with such love had driven her crazy. As soon as they had finished at the scene, she had grabbed him by the front of his suit and led him to a private hill that overlooked the fire burning below. Lucifer had tried to protest, but that had died on his lips when he saw the determined look on her face and he followed in confusion._

_He looked at her in with a question in his eyes as she looked around to make sure that no one was watching._

"…_chlo...?"_

_She placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up and pushed Lucifer to the floor. He lay down with his head against the soft moss, trusting her with his life. Lucifer watched as the detective disrobed herself quickly and stood in front of him naked. Her blonde hair whipping around in the breeze and the glow from the fire lighting her up as though she was some sort of demonic siren just arrived from Hell itself._

_The detective reached forward and undid his belt and flies. She fished his cock out and felt it was rock hard. She straddled Lucifer and guided him into her wet folds, where he arched his back up to meet her. Chloe started to ride him slowly at first, and he looked up at her. Lucifer watched her breasts rise up and down with each movement, her eyes lighting up with the fire exploding down below._

_Lucifer went to touch her, but Chloe hissed and held his hands down. She rode him faster and harder whilst staring into his eyes all the time. As Chloe came, she threw her head back and howled like the wild animal she looked like. This pushed him over the edge and he came just after, shouting her name._

_After, she jumped and got dressed whilst he had stood up and adjusted himself. There were no words between them, no eye contact. She had just walked slowly to the car with him following. The night was never acknowledged, just feelings swirling around them. To speak them would bring pain, but they both had to act on them or go mad with need._

Chloe lay in the bed thinking that this had become the pattern over the last few months, they had become physical with each other without speaking about what was happening. Their partnership was completely separate to the fucking, but that must have changed last night after they had said that they had loved each other. She thought it must have been good if she had blacked out after that moment, her fuzzy sleepy brain tried to remember as she heard movement in the bedroom.

Oh no! Had they invited another to the party as she heard more than one person. Had that bloody Eve turned back up? Oh crap, had she got drunk and shouted at him again? Chloe listened to the whispered voices coming from the foot of the bed while whilst pretending to be asleep.

"What happened Maze?"

"She passed out Linda, when I told her. It's the Devil Face thing all over again, she couldn't take it. I don't know what happened between them, but it broke her. So I phoned you."

"So he is really gone? God, I didn't think he would do it after everything. Angels are the biggest bunch of assholes ever."

"God has nothing to do with it Linda, he made the decision to leave, no one else. He did it for her, he left me to look after her and you. I'm not complaining about you as Aunty Maze needs to kick ass for Charlie and the spawn, but SHE drove him away."

The pain exploded in Chloe and at this she sat up, wild eyed and hair sticking out at all angles. Two pairs of eyes swivelled towards her.

"…he told me he loved me…he had to rule hell…protect us…"

Linda moved towards her and said in a soothing tone.

"I know Chloe, I know."

"…but I didn't tell him…"

Linda looked at her in concern.

"You did tell each other that you loved each other. Just think after all that time, you finally said it."

Chloe snapped her head around to look at Linda and stared at her.

"BUT I DIDN'T TELL HIM I AM PREGNANT!"

Linda broke her stare with the detective and looked at Maze in shock. Maze rolled her eyes at the doctor and just snapped out,

"Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into"

_Present Day…_

She had only done the test the day before the Mayan, she had her suspicions since she had missed her period but Chloe had not wanted to confront the truth until she had seen that Lucifer was ready to start forgiving himself. Their relationship had been screwed up before they had started boinking, the random hate sex in between had been the icing on an already dysfunctional partnership. She had been so hopeful, Eve was completely out of his life and they were finally in a place where she could maybe, just maybe throw a child at him and not expect him to freak out.

The child wasn't the reason for his freak out, she was. Supernatural shit, had been his excuse and that was what she was going to stick to. She would ignore the supernatural shit, but unfortunately the shock of seeing the positive test had resulted in a pair of angel wings shooting out from her back and smashing up her bathroom.

Yep, a pair of _freaking _wings.

Chloe had cried, laughed hysterically and cried some more. It was only through her quick thinking she had phoned Lucifer and asked him to tell her about his wings, he was delighted she was interested in his _otherness _and had not caught on she was really asking for instructions on how to put them away.

She had caught on after that if she concentrated really hard that they didn't come out after every strong emotion. Most of the time it worked, sometimes she would pass out. Hence why Linda and Maze had found her passed out on the balcony after Lucifer had left, but at least they weren't privy to her secret.

So here she was, at the fake funeral of her on and off again love interest, who was the father of her six week old foetus and in reality was the devil, but at least she was a millionaire. Also add to that Chloe was now either turning into Satan, or an angel. Who the Hell knew? Would the baby been born wearing an Armani suit or a smoking jacket like its father. Dan gave her a concerned look and squeezed her hand when she quietly chuckled to herself.

There were screams from the back and Chloe wished she had her firearm with her, the crowd parted in panic and she nodded to Dan to grab Linda to safety, as he knew Chloe could take care of herself. So Decker crouched behind some upturned chairs and waited for the threat.

The crowd parted and it became apparent that it was a horse slowly trotting towards her with a man on its back. The man was dressed in a suit that was covered in dirt and he was unconscious. His dark blonde hair matted with sweat and muck. The onlookers just watched in confusion as she walked up to the horse to grab its reigns which had stopped by that point to eat some grass, it was a beautiful horse and it was of the deepest red she had ever seen.

Chloe turned to check the man on the horse and she stopped in her tracks. She recognized his face.

"…Pierce?"

She dropped to the floor and the last thing she saw was Dan and Linda's feet heading towards her direction.


	3. Deckerstar Inc

Precinct day later that day…

All Hell had broken loose, Chloe thought to herself rubbing her temples, as she sat outside the lieutenant's office waiting for Dan to come out.

It had started after she had woken up in the back of an ambulance where she immediately wrestled her way clear of the two EMTs trying to triage her and rocketing out the back of the vehicle like she was on fire. The medics had shouted after her that a woman in her condition needed treatment which had been enough to stop Dan, who was in the process of trying to climb over the police to get to the unconscious Pierce who was also being treated by medics. Poor Linda was stood at the side pleading with the uniformed police to stop, but she also stopped in her tracks upon seeing Chloe.

Chloe took in the scene before her, it looked like a bomb had gone off. All the mourners had dispersed onto the fringes, chairs were flung everywhere and the giant photo of Lucifer had been knocked over. There was at least seven patrol cars parked around and four ambulances, with detectives charging around barking orders out to the uniforms. Why such an overreaction by the authorities to a small fight at a gravesite, Chloe wondered to herself. She got distracted by Dan shouting at her.

"**Are you pregnant Chloe? Is this why this piece of shit turned up now?"**

She went still as the whole of the crowd turned to see this new bit of drama. Chloe noticed the paparazzi in between the remains of the mourners, snapping away at them. She was glad she didn't have to answer as the police then bundled them away into back of the waiting squad cars and down to the station.

So here she was, waiting like some naughty schoolgirl outside the principal's office.

Dan came out and stalked past her, throwing Chloe a dark look full of hatred as he left without a word. Crap, she would have to talk to him later but she was motioned inside.

Chloe sat across from the new Lieutenant who was a fat, sweaty cop rumoured to be on the take and through some miracle had been promoted. He rubbed his face in a distressed way.

"Do you realise how much crap has dropped on this department in the past week Decker?"

She stared at him blankly as possible, she had been suspended and implicated in a cult suicide and there was no way she was helping spring the noose that was round her neck.

"One - there is the matter of the Mayan suicides, and I use that term loosely as no one can find a cause of death, all I know is that you and your merry men have something to do with it. What, I do know is that two of my best detectives and their consultant have been suspended as the press all crawling all over it. They want answers, how did we not know about this cult and why did you and Espinoza not stop it? The freaking press are linking it to end of the world theories!"

Chloe winced as he went on his tirade.

"Two – then Morningstar disappears same night in a speedboat accident? You, yes you end up with a third of his billions. Was he murdered, was it faked? Who knows Chloe, you won't answer. We can't do anything because of the tens of lawyers involved, but there no smoke without fire and again the press are crawling all over it."

"Three – your dead fiancée who supposedly killed in suspicious circumstances and was fingered as being the head of a criminal conspiracy has suddenly turned up alive at no less than Mr Morningstar's memorial. He isn't talking, you a-holes aren't talking, and you are killing this department."

She just stared at him, looking bored.

"Anything to say Decker?"

The Lieutenant felt a flash of anger when he saw the smirk on her face. He sought to wipe it off.

"Suspension without pay and this investigation could take months, even years. I will try my best to tie that fortune up and you won't be able touch it. No pay, shame you and your kid will go hungry. You could try dog food or something."

She felt the anger starting to course through her veins and she slapped her hands on the table as she stood up to lean over the Lieutenant. He looked delighted at the possible threat of violence that would give him an excuse to throw her ass in jail. Chloe screamed at him,

**"As to that fortune I can't touch, it was released to me yesterday. I have enough money to tie the whole police force, if not the whole state up in litigation."**

The Lieutenant half rose from the table to meet her challenge. The door opened and he paused.

Captain O'Brien came in followed by an Italian looking man in his mid-thirties dressed in the garb of a Catholic priest.

"Lieutenant, you are dismissed." The Captain curtly told him.

The Lieutenant collected himself and left throwing Chloe a look as to say _this is not over_. She eyeballed him back as he exited the room as to say _look forward to it Jabba._

The Captain and the priest sat down. Chloe examined the priest out of the corner of her eye and wondered was it her fate to be for ever meeting attractive men who had intimate connections with Heaven. The captain coughed gently to get her attention and placed a brown envelope on the table.

"Excuse me Chloe, can I call you Chloe?" She nodded so he continued.

"I was your father's partner in his early years on the force. Did he mention that?"

Chloe shook her head and her eyes went suspiciously misty.

"We were good friends until fell out about a case. He didn't talk to me from that day and it was always something I regretted. So I watched you from afar Chloe and I tried to help in small ways, but this is something that might be out of my league."

She sat quietly, waiting for the _but…_

"…but I might have a solution to all of our problems. I know you and Daniel are on suspicion, and your friends are being watched, but I trust you and by extension them. Since Mr Morningstar's involvement, the precincts closure rate became almost 100%. I was always aware that he operated outside the law and you gave him certain leeway to do so."

Chloe closed her eyes in an 'oh shit moment'.

"But you also reigned him in."

Eyes opened again.

"I recognize how helpful it was to have help in _circumventing _the law, in other words Chloe the LAPD doesn't have to get its hands dirty, do you get what I am saying?"

She nodded, still not trusting that was being recorded.

"Pierce actually resurfaced the night your partner went on his unfortunate sailing trip. He has, according to the samples we have pulled off his clothes he has been in the Nevada desert for the last week. What he was doing there, we do not know as he is a coma."

"How do you know he has been around for a week?" Chloe finally answered, her detective instincts kicking into gear.

"The grave of Marcus Pierce was found to be disturbed on the same night Lucifer died. Problem is it was dug from the _inside out _and this was found at the scene."

The Captain pulled out a picture from the brown envelope and slid it to Chloe. It was a picture of the Pentecostal coin that Lucifer was well known for carrying.

"Shit…" she muttered.

"Yes indeed Miss Decker. Also the person who found the grave was, we think from the evidence gained, then sexually attacked by Pierce. His DNA was all over her and we gained samples of her DNA from under his fingernails."

Chloe shuddered, how could someone you think you have loved become more of a monster.

"She escaped further injury as he was disturbed, but she was only able to give us her name. For the past week she has been under 24 hour guard as she is currently the only thing we have to tie Pierce to any tangible crime."

He pulled out another photo from the envelope and slid it to Chloe. It was the picture of a beautiful brown haired woman that she knew well.

Poor Eve. Chloe's first reaction was one of heartbreak, she didn't hate the woman but she didn't deserve that, no one did. She thought for a moment, but then made the connection between the victim and the attacker. She went cold and grabbed the wastepaper basket in time to vomit into it. Both men jumped up in alarm and the priest got Chloe a glass of water.

Chloe motioned for the captain to continue as she sat there shaking, she couldn't name her concerns as she didn't want to give them another tie from her to the case.

"It's alright gentlemen, I found out I am pregnant a week ago. Its having some funny effects one me."

The captain looked concerned.

"I would say congratulations, but Daniel was heard to question whether Pierce was the father, was he correct in his observations?"

Chloe's face went red with anger.

"No! It's no one's business but my own."

The captain sighed with relief.

"Ok well, we need to press on. The victim, Evelyn Nox has only given her name and we have no other details on her. DNA matches nothing on records and I cannot press her for any more information as she is much traumatised at the moment. My problem is I can match Pierce's DNA, but the results come back linking him to thirteen different murders starting from the 1940's."

The captain watched Chloe intensely for a reaction, there was none.

"I thought so, you and your partner solved a lot more then homicides. This brings me to the solution. This is Father Di Marco, he worked with Father Kinley. **SIT DOWN CHLOE**, he is not the evil bastard Kinley was and has my full trust. The Vatican has bought the Mayan, they will keep it free of any press and they have a vested interest in stamping out any rumours about cults."

"**Is this what HE is here for, as PR**?" Chloe shouted, the priest held her hand and she stared at him in shock.

"No Miss Decker, I am here to prevent Armageddon."

The captain coughed and the priest released her.

"As I was saying Chloe, the department needs all the help it can get. Which is why I am hiring you and all your friends as consultants to the LAPD, investigations into you will be formally suspended. You will need to set up as a PI so the precinct can formally work with you, Father Di Marco will help you and that is not for debate. Pierce has a lot of enemies and it will be a full time job for me to keep him alive for a trial, him resurfacing will cause a war I swear."

The priest bowed his head and closed his eyes. Chloe and the captain were startled into silence.

"**Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other."**

"Errr…yes. Do I have a deal Chloe?"

She looked at him resignedly.

"Do I have a choice captain?"

She shook on it and walked out of the office into the bullpen with Di Marco trailing, where she was greeted by a wall of silence and accusing stares from her former colleagues. She held her head up high and steeled against the onslaught of emotions coming at her from every angle. What she didn't expect was a full body attack by one of them. It came out of the corner of her eye and she didn't have time to dodge the body grappling her with.

"Ella…what the hell?"

The small body hung on for dear life.

"Chlo, I am so, so sorry for you."

It then occurred to former Detective Decker that she wasn't exactly acting like a grieving person.

"Why are you sorry Ella?"

Ella smudged her face into Chloe's chest and mumbled

"…because we all miss him. Most of all you and he's now…you know…gone to Heaven to be with the Big Guy."

Chloe looked around her, the whole precinct had stopped to stare at her and Ella. She knew she had to remove this suspicion so she could move on with her plans. So she pulled Ella away and held her at arm's length, looking at her with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Ella he isn't dead or in Heaven. Don't be silly, he was the Devil and we all know the Devil can't die. He will be back amongst us soon."

Ella's eyes went wide and Chloe heard the whispers then.

"…she has gone mad with grief." "…you have to feel sorry for her."

She then had insight into what Lucifer had gone through, working with these people all those years. Telling the truth and at the same time pitied or being a figure of amusement.

She didn't like it, but then she thought amusingly to herself needs must when the Devil drives.

"Look Chlo, I will phone you tomorrow. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Chloe took pity on her.

"Look, I will be back around. I am setting up as a PI, I will be working with the LAPD in that capacity."

Ella looked delighted.

"The Scooby gang, back together." She bounced out, Chloe just nodded her head to pacify her.

"Tell you what, I will let you name it."

Ella cocked her head to one side and then appeared excited.

"Deckerstar Inc."

Chloe rolled her eyes and left with Di Marco towards Lux.


	4. Room 101

_Hell…_

Lucifer lounged on his throne and tried to look like not how he was feeling, thoroughly bored.

He sighed with the monotony of it all. It had all been too easy.

_Satan himself had arrived in Hell with a shower of fire and had split the scorched Earth that scattered the demons before him. His Devil face was twisted with rage and he beat his leathery horned wings, hovering above his subjects, his infernal glory making the demons drop to their knees._

"_BRING ME DROMOS…" the powerful raspy voice boomed over them._

_The demons pushed Dromos to the front, at the same time cowering in fear of their dark lord._

_Satan landed on the ground and Dromos was pushed into a kneeling position in front of him, sullen but fully expecting to be burnt to death. He looked at the Devil's feet, red claw like toes that dug into the ground that peeped out from a long black leather skirt, like an old fashioned butcher's apron. His eyes then snuck its way up to Satan's chest, the red angry burnt skin that followed up to the Devil's face, where the red eyes that glowed down at him with anger lived, Dromos smiled. The Devil had come home._

"_WHAT IS IT YOU DESIRE, DROMOS OF THE LILLUM?"_

_Dromos looked up confused, but being a quick thinker he decided that might be an opportunity to further his ambitions._

"…_I want to serve you my lord. I can only do this if you give me something that is worthy of my talents."_

_Satan smiled. Dromos gulped._

"_THEN WE SHALL GRANT YOU YOU'RE WISH."_

Lucifer chuckled with the memory of what he had done to Dromos, the horror of the demons punishment had put an immediate stop to any insubordination. His time on Earth had served him well, as Lucifer had observed that the torture that the Detective's spawn had inflicted on Maze had reduced the formidable demon to a laughing stock that human's had found endearing.

Dromos now had a new job, manning the elevator that now had been installed to move humans and demons alike around Hell. Not only that, Satan had glamoured Dromos to appear and sound as Droopy in a Bellhop uniform. The human's had found him cute, a little ray of sunshine in Hell. Even his sad little voice belting out curses could not make him any less threatening.

The demons were terrified. They understood violence and pain, but not how their lord could emasculate one of their fiercest warriors without it. They toed the line in case their master thought of any more 'creative' punishments. No more rebellion, no more uprising.

Lucifer had hoped for a war, he had wanted to kill and maim as many demons as possible for ripping him away from the Detective, his Chloe. But he had solved the problem in Hell in less than an Earth hour. The hole in his chest was now a dull ache as the boredom had taken over. He didn't speak to the Demons and they studiously ignored him, Hell ran like clockwork.

Boring, boring, and boring.

His mind wandered back to one of the times when he and the Detective made the beast with two backs.

_On Earth..._

"I guess I have my answer".

Lucifer went to turn away from Chloe, the disapointment clouding his face as he went to walk off. When he suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed in a strong hold, he stopped and looked in suprise at the hand.

He slowly traced the arm up to the face of its owner and stared into her blue eyes full of apprehension. He didn't say or do anything, he just stood looking down into those bluey green orbs.

A full moment passed. The air thickened with unspoken need and building emotion.

The devil inside him dispassionately took note of how those orbs locked on to him with laser focus, of how she was panting between aroused lips and her nipples had started to strain against her top.

Comflicting with the hurt lover inside him quivering gratefully that she had touched him, extending their moment together even by a second.

Lucifer was torn between the two. When he saw that little bit of hope in his eyes, he made his decision. What was he if not the ultimate punisher?

"If you play with fire Chloe, you get burnt..." he growled in his dark gravelly tone.

Decker's eyes went wide at the vision of Lucifer's eyes glowing red. He chuckled to himself as he heard her gulp.

He spun her around so she was facing the glass that led out to the balcony of Lux. Chloe could see herself reflected back, looking pale and apprehensive. Lucifer was stood behind her bathed in shadow, red eyes glowing.

She still had one hand on his wrist, but the othet one was now free to roam. She watched transfixed as his free hand wandered down the front of her blouse and very slowly undid her buttons.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes from his, she was frozen. She was caught between flight or fight, but her brain registered that Lucifer had still given her the choice of saying no as she still held his wrist, anchoring him to her.

The buttons popped open and he put his hand down her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He sensed her arousal and this drove him on as he started massaging her breast. She could see the hand moving inside the black lacy bra making her give up any sense of reason.

Lucifer unhooked the bra with one hand and pulled the arm free of the blouse. She relased his wrist at that moment and she pulled the offending items off to give him free access to her body.

Lucifers red eyes looked at her coldly from the mirror image of the glass. She felt like she was burning from the inside. He spoke to her in his deep dark devilish voice.

"If you want the devil Miss Decker, you will beg for it. Get down on your knees in front naked facing the sky and tell God that you want Satan to fuck you."

She pulled off her panties, trousers and toed off her shoes. Chloe did exactly that she loved Lucifer and God help her she wanted him in what ever shape or form he came in.

"Stand up detective and keep facing the glass."

Came the hellish voice behind her. She hadn't noticed that he was now naked and towering behind her. Red eyes burning, the rest of him thrown into dark relief.

"Now I am a devil of my word. Lets show dear old dad."

He guided her back by the shoulders and the rest of her body followed. Where they came to a stop when they reached the arm of his sofa. Lucifer sat down and as he pulled her down to sit on his lap, he entered her swiftly.

She yelped in surprise.

Chloe watched in the reflection as he spread their conjoined legs apart and exposing their joined cores for the skyline to see.

Lucifer's hands around her waist guided her up and down. Slowly getting faster and faster, she rode his cock. Long forgotton muscles protesting and overstimulation from watching what was happening made her loose her mind.

She could see the juices dripping down her and the slap, slap, slap of his cock. She wanted more, she wanted to c...

"No you don't. You made no provision to your deal to cum..."

He stopped and she cried out.

"For God's sake...".

She felt a burning sensation coming from beneath her and looked down as his hands coming from her waist turned claw like. She snapped her head up in surprise and looked at their reflection. He had turned fully into his demon form.

She heard his demon tones behind her hissing in anger

"I DONT THINK SO."

They slid backwards on the couch so she was lying on top of him, still joined.

She could see them now in the reflection of the ceiling. Lucifer in his full demonic form, fucking her. She whimpered as she lay prostate on the most unholiest altar being offered up as a naked human sacrifice to a deity that her lover hated.

He was pounding her from beneath, filling her with his monsterous cock. She could, fucking hell she could see it. It was sinful...oh God...the heat, the forbidden energy...she didn't care, she...she..just wanted just him.

She exploded with that thought and passed out...

Chloe awoke some time after, huddled in on his sofa and clutching a pillow. She looked round and saw Lucifer standing outside smoking a cigarette. He was was wearing his bath robe and staring out over the skyline.

She got dressed quickly and joined him on the balcony. She slipped her arms around his back and said

"Lucifer..."

He took hold of her hands and turned around. She felt a coldness settling over her as she looked up at his handsome face.

"Well hoped you enjoyed being shagged senseless by the devil my dear."

His lips twisted down as he spoke to her. Her face drained of colour.

"Humans want the Devil, carnal fascination and all that. The demons want Satan to rule them, and the celestials want Samael, the lightbringer...shame there isn't one person among them to love me for me."

He turned his back on her and stared over the city. Chloe to her everlasting shame ran, ran from the pain and sorrow she had caused.

_On Hell…_

Lucifer grimaced, the thought of the lovely Detective's body made his trousers tight but the pain from that encounter made him want to lash out at something. So he muttered to himself,

"…time for a cheeky wank in the linen closest behind purgatory, and then off to see Cain for some well-earned punishment."

He spread his wings out and raced off into the ashy air.

Lucifer's footsteps echoed dully in the stone corridor, the ash that fell around him muffled the sound. Not a soul, human or demon was to be seen. All avoided Satan, Lord of Hell.

"Ah, room 101. The place where things go when they need to be forgotten" Lucifer muttered to himself.

He bent down to the flap in the metal door and flicked it open.

"Just a little peek."

There was blackness inside.

"Strange..."

He put his face right to the flap, where a pair of brown eyes suddenly appeared framed in the hole. Staring at him in a silent scream.

He fell back in shock.

"Eve?"

Lucifer had carried Eve out of the stone cell in his strong arms and back to his apartment in Hell. Snapping at demons and doomed souls alike to get out of his way. They parted before him like Red Sea before Moses. The Lord of Hell stalked back to his stronghold, anger radiating off his every movement.

Lucifer had carefully put her in the bathtub and had washed all the grime away. He dressed her in one of his large shirts and placed her in the bed, where she stayed staring into nothingness. He held her and whispered sweet words into her ears. He caressed her like a baby, hoping to bring some semblance of her former self back to him.

He had only left her to go out into Hell to punish anyone in his sight. The demons and forlorn souls learned to stay clear. The Lord of Hell was angry, but no one knew why. He wasn't gentle in his displeasure. There was no mercy. Any humanity that he had was gone. Pain was all he wrought on his subjects the like they had never seen. They all learned to hide and Hell stopped functioning. In his wrath, they all scattered like refugees in a warzone. He didn't want to punish, he wanted revenge.

Lucifer would return to her and remove his battle armour. He would wash off the blood that covered him and lay next to her in the bed. Holding her next to him and stroking her hair, trying to give her comfort. This was his only reason for existence now, to right the wrongs he was responsible for that had happened to Eve. The guilt ate him at him, her lifeless stare consumed his soul.


	5. Rage Against The Dying of the Light

_Penthouse: Two weeks after the memorial…_

Chloe lay with her arm over her face, whilst lying in the world's most comfortable bed, cursing Lucifer's architect for the lack of a door and listened to the angry voices that had awoke her ten minutes before. Today had been her first day off in a fortnight and she was annoyed. Deckerstar Inc was now up and running, its sole function was to solve the problem of circumventing the end of the world. At least when she had worked for the LAPD she could leave work outside her home, unless it came knocking for her in the shape of Lucifer.

It had been an exhausting two weeks and had called in every favour from everyone who had owed her and spent a hell of a lot of her inherited money, but she had accomplished everything she had set out to do. The offices of Deckerstar Inc had been installed on the floor just above Lux, the four apartments on the two floors above that had been reserved for Maze, Amendial/Linda/Charlie, Dan and Father Di Marco respectively whilst she had kept the penthouse. Bullet proof glass, security systems and armoured cars with trained personnel had been bought and deployed. She had extended Trixie's holiday with her grandmother by another month, but she had sent a security detail out to protect them from a distance.

Father Di Marco had access to Lucifer's library and had refused any assistance with research saying it was best if there were less people involved. Chloe had shrugged and just concentrated on making the changes, she hadn't told anyone what was going on and had ignored everyone. She had texted everyone at the same time last night asking for a date when they were free to meet and apparently they had taken it mean today, of all days.

She got dressed and stumbled bleary eyed into the battle raging about her.

Coffee, need coffee, just think about coffee.

**"We need to get Lucifer back, just fly down and tell him!"** Maze yelled.

Sugar, two sugars. Don't care about teeth.

**"You people are nuts, Lucifer is dead!"** Dan screamed back

It places the cream in the coffee or it gets the whitener again.

"Amenadial, show him. These stupid humans do my head in."

**"I AM NOT A PERFORMANCE ANIMAL MAZIKEEN."**

Stir the coffee slowly, oh so slowly. Listen to the spoon clinking.

"Screw your mental problems, we need to take Pierce down."

"I will show you mental problems Douche"

"Bring it psycho bitch."

**"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone turned and stared at Chloe. The sight of the giant pair of white wings shooting out behind her and smashing half the kitchen into smithereens stopped any immediate discord.

Dan was the first one to react.

"Chlo…?"

He walked over to her and held her hands. He used a soft tone with her.

"Chlo…it is going to be ok. I need you to relax and take some deep breathes."

She started crying.

"Chlo, just close your eyes and breathe with me. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

She followed his example and the wings retracted back into nothingness. Dan led her to the sofa and made her sit down. Amenadial and Maze stood back staring at her like she was a poisonous snake.

She sat there looking at all of them with watery eyes and a rueful smile playing around her lips.

"So I guess my secret is out."

Dan sat next to her holding her hands for comfort and nodded at her to carry one.

"It started the moment I found out I was pregnant. The wings appeared and smashed up my bathroom. That is another reason I couldn't tell anyone I was expecting. I saw what happened with Charlie and was afraid that the same would happen with my child."

She babbled on in nervousness.

"They pop out every time I feel a strong emotion. I have to concentrate really hard to stop them coming out. That's why I think I keep passing out."

Maze stared at Chloe in horror and hissed.

"…but the voice Decker…you just used his devil voice!"

Amenadial cleared his throat.

"I was afraid of this."

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to him.

"I suspected this with Linda. She started to take on my strength and sense of wellbeing when she was carrying our child. When she figured out that angels could actualise and mould themselves into whatever they wanted it made more sense. You carry that power inside you now Chloe. Unfortunately your template is Luci."

She started to cry.

"I don't want to wear a smoking jacket and sleep with a million women called Britney."

Maze started to laugh. At that she whipped out a knife from behind her back and threw it at Chloe's head. Chloe plucked the knife harmlessly out of the air and glowered at Maze.

**"MAZIKEEN!"** Amenadial yelled in his deep voice.

"What? She's now Lucifer, ergo immortal. We can test your super strength on Cain before you get super fat. He won't see that coming."

Chloe looked at the demon thoughtfully.

She stood up and walked to the balcony.

Her wings unfurled and the sun glistened on them, casting a shadow across the room. In one beat of her wings she was gone.

Silence.

"…what the hell just happened?" Dan stammered out.

Amenadial processed for a moment and said.

"I think she just actualised a way back to Lucifer."

He paused and snapped his head round to Dan. Paying full attention to him for the first time.

"You seem to be taking this well for a human in denial."

Dan shrugged.

"Charlotte told me everything before she died. I only used to call you all crazy to get back at Lucifer for calling me douche and stealing my pudding."

There was a cough from the traumatised priest sitting on the couch. Everyone's attention swivelled to him.

"Well I guess I can answer the question that has been plaguing mother church about the existence of the divine."

Silence and he pulled his face.

"…tough crowd. Well I think I can brief you all in regards to the situation as well as Miss Decker. I am Father Di Marco and I am attached to the Vatican as a demonologist."

Maze started playing with her knife and Di Marco looked nervous.

"Miss Decker has filled me in on events that happened at the Mayan Miss Smith and it is very clear that you do not pose a threat. Please let me give you the entire overview and then you can speak."

She nodded, placated for now.

"Anyway, after you cleared up the LAPD has put the deaths down to a cult suicide. So the Vatican bought the building as there is a tendency for unbalanced individuals to try and copycat any gruesome events, also to keep the press away. Unfortunately in the last few weeks this is exactly what has happened, the Society of the Evening Flower has now formed."

He took a sip of water and continued.

"The 'flower' is a lady who you all know as Eve who now resides in protective custody after suffering what can only be called a horrendous sexual assault right after leaving the Mayan. She ended up somehow coming across the man you know as Marcus Pierce and he did the rest. She is now being cared for the LAPD counsellors."

He jumped as the sound of Maze smashing a glass on the floor and being held by Amenadial in a restrictive, but comforting hold stopped his flow. Dan turned round to the priest and started asking questions.

"So how is she father? How is she connected to this cult?"

"There are a group of homeless 'stoners' who hang around the more unsavoury areas of LA. One of these identified Eve as coming out of the Mayan, along with Lucifer, Mazikeen, Amenadial and Chloe. This homeless person was involved with Mr Morningstar on a previous case, so she knew him well."

"What case was that?" Dan asked, he knew everything of Chloe's professional past.

"The one involving the children at the barn, where the camp counsellor got stabbed. The witness was there in the barn when Mr Morningstar gave his motivational speech to the children about how to maximise their drug business. I know this very well as it was the photograph that was being circulated at the time was the motivation for Kinley seeking out Miss Decker."

Father Di Marco pulled out a photograph of Lucifer riding a white horse and smoking a joint. Dan rolled his eyes and the priest addressed Amenadial.

"Do I have to explain the meaning of this?"

He then pulled out the photograph of Pierce lying across a red horse next to the photo of Lucifer.

Amenadial gave a heavy look to the priest and then turned to Maze.

"I think it's time we pay Hell a visit."

Maze smiled with menace and put her arms around Amenadial. They disappeared into the aether.

"What the _freak _is going on?" Dan asked looking around in confusion. "Why is everyone flying off?"

"It is simple Daniel. There was a prophecy that when the devil finds his first love that hell shall be unleashed on Earth."

Dan nodded and said "Chloe told me that last week when I was angry with her and demanded the truth. He left and the prophecy has come to nothing."

"No Daniel, the prophecy came to pass when the moment he met Miss Decker all those years ago. It was love at first sight."

Dan looked upset, he had still been married to Chloe at that time and he felt mean. "You know she's pregnant with his child."

The priest shook his head and sighed.

"I think the son of Satan is something for another day, but this is more urgent. We are talking about the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The first rider is one on a white horse, what has been misinterpreted as pestilence but correctly translated as simply Satan, who will have the power to decide how the end of days goes."

He pointed to the photo of Lucifer.

"Then we have the second rider, war. He rides a bloody red steed and will bring civil war with him. The Captain has already predicted Pierce's resurrection will cause a war between everyone who wants him dead and the LAPD who need to keep him alive to face justice. This has already started, Eve has become a cause celebre for the Society of the Evening Flower. They say that she is their prophet and that Pierce, their high priest. This is intolerable just for the fact Eve is Cain's mother, has she not suffered enough?"

"Who is the next one?" Dan asked feeling sick at what he had just heard.

The priest gave him a funny look.

"The next one is a rider on a black horse, famine. This is another one that has been incorrectly translated, it has a more accurate meaning of a law-giver. Given yours and Miss Decker's occupations you can see why I am here."

Dan flipped his phone open and phoned Linda. He told her that she was to pack her stuff and come over with Charlie in the security detail he was sending as they were in danger. Linda agreed without any argument after the previous month's adventures with the demons. He then left to get his own stuff together, he sensed this would be a long bloody siege before the end.


	6. Road To Hell

_Hell…_

Time passed in countless days and when he heard her cry out his name, Satan dropped to his knees and wept. She sat up and held him, stroking his back, whispering his name.

It was at this moment he felt Eve go stiff in his arms. He was in her embrace with his back to the balcony that overlooked Hell, he couldn't see what had startled Eve but his excellent hearing could hear the noise of someone moving around outside.

He processed the sound of wings and summarised one of his brethren had arrived. So in one swift moment he summersaulted over the head of Eve and in that movement turned himself into the form that had sent the demons back to Hell, appearing as he did in that night at the Mayan.

The Lord of Hell faced his attacker and saw the Detective standing there.

"Lucifer…?" she stammered out.

He stood there in shock, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"What is going on?"

Blue eyes turned a stormy grey and swam with unshed tears.

Lucifer was transfixed to the spot.

Eve spoke to Chloe in a low voice, her hands held out in front of her in a non-threatening gesture. She walked in front of Lucifer and stood opposite Chloe.

"Chloe, it isn't what you think."

Chloe's eyes now lit with a deep red rage and she rasped out in the devil tone that Lucifer knew so well.

"So it's a coincidence that your son pops back up back on Earth and here you are playing house with HIM."

Eve's face turned livid and she wasn't the least bit intimidated. She marched up to the detective's face and pushed her finger into her chest.

"You DARE lay blame on HIM! YOU destroyed OUR relationship. YOU poisoned him against ME! Detective this and Detective that. There YOU were, the bad smell that would never quite go away."

Chloe looked at the tiny furious woman that was prodding away at her and her eyes narrowed. She head butted Eve and she collapsed to the floor.

Lucifer had changed back into his normal form. Red eyes met brown eyes, she reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders since he was half naked. She swung him out towards the balcony and threw him out towards Hell and took out half the wall in the process.

Chloe stood there panting with rage as his body disappeared into the landscape, rage powering her onwards. She looked down at Eve, lying ragdoll like on the floor in a heap. She smiled and went to reach for her, but she felt a blow to her head and her last conscious thought was "not the bloody blackness again."

_Later…_

She awoke some time later and kept her eyes closed as she processed the situation around her as he police training kicked in. Chloe felt she was shackled to a chair and that there were at least three people in the room. She tried to test the shackles quietly.

"No, no, no Decker." Maze said. "Those are shackles forged in the lake of fire. The devil himself couldn't get out of them." She smirked, "and believe me I have tested them on him."

Chloe opened her eyes. Amenadial and Maze stood in front of her, Eve stood in the corner nursing her face with a cold washcloth.

"Knock it off Eve, you don't have a body to hurt." Maze snapped at her.

Eve looked sullen and dropped the washcloth. Her face was perfect.

Amenadial addressed her.

"We had to knock you out Chloe, I am sorry, but you couldn't control yourself. If you have any chance of going back to Earth you need to learn."

Chloe now looked sullen.

"We know now Cain killed Eve. Her body is being possessed by a demon. We don't know which one, Lucifer is doing an audit now."

Chloe looked marginally less sullen.

"Eve has told us that it was her helping Cain all along and her coming from Heaven was a part of that plan. But she is willing to help us now."

He stared at Eve who looked at the floor in embarrassment. Amenadial cleared his throat.

"I would leave her here to rot, but the problem is her body was forged directly by father. The demon is now in possession of an immortal body that can travel directly between Heaven, Hell and Earth."

Chloe quietly tried testing the shackles again. Maze chuckled at her efforts.

"Chloe forget your anger, Eve is not the enemy here and Lucifer didn't betray you."

He placed his hand on her chest and she felt the warmth radiating from his touch. She felt the anger dissolve and she sagged in relief.

"Have you taken these bloody powers away?" she asked.

"No Chloe, I cannot do that. But I have restored your sense of peace and that will help with your self-control."

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"You need to return back to Earth, Hell is not a place you should stay in. I have discussed it with everyone else, I am staying here to put Hell back into order. Maze will stay for a short while to assist, but she will need to go back in order to help contain either you or Lucifer."

She stopped breathing. Hope and despair bubbled in her chest.

"…so Lucifer is coming back to Earth?"

"Yes, both of you will need to track the demon that is using Eve's body and destroy it."

Eve looked stricken and Maze walked over to her and to everyone's surprise hugged her tenderly.

"We will try and save your body Eve." She whispered to her. "But we can get reacquainted in the meantime."

Eve looked up at the demon with an inscrutable look in her eyes.

"…don't you want to use me for sex?"

Maze looked down at her and chuckled.

"No, I won't lie. I have a great interest in your sex organs, but you made it clear you needed to find out what you wanted. You can't do that if we boink."

Maze led Eve gently out of the room and Amenadial stared at Chloe with a fire in his eyes.

"I entrust the protection of my son and woman to you and Lucifer as long as there is breathe in your body to defend them Chloe Decker. I need you to promise me, if it looks hopeless you will fly them to the Silver City? Swear this on your father's soul."

She looked at him and nodded.

"I swear this on my father's soul and my daughter's life."

Lucifer appeared in the room through the hole that now stood in place of where the balcony used to be. He was now dressed back in a suit, like how she knew him on Earth.

"Brother…detective. Care to explain?"

Amenadial bored into Chloe's eyes with an intent heavy look.

"Who is the demon brother?"

Lucifer looked confused at the undercurrent running between Chloe and Amenadial.

"Lillith" he said in clipped tones.

Chloe by this point couldn't have cared if it was Coco the Clown threatening world domination, all of her attention was on Lucifer.

Amenadial looked at Lucifer and sighed.

"You know our plans brother, I wish you and Chloe good hunting."

Lucifer quirked his eyebrow at him and looked down at his shackled former lover.

"Shall we take advantage of the situation detective?" he purred at her in a low voice.

She felt the arousal pooling in her panties and her nipples stood erect. This just fuelled the anger she felt coming back to the surface.

"Touch me again Morningstar, and I will have your crown jewels as earrings."

Lucifer looked at his brother in laughing confusion.

"You two need to sort this out now. I will leave you two to it."

Amenadial went to walk out of the room, but Chloe shouted out at him.

"You can't leave me shackled!"

Amenadial tossed back over his shoulder as he left. "Luci has the key, its best for his own protection."

Lucifer dragged up a chair and sat down in front of Chloe. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Chloe's eyes blazed red as she stared at a serene looking Lucifer. Her lips twisted in anger as she leaned forward and hissed

"What is it you desire oh beautiful lord Satan."

His eyes lit up in triumph.

"Beautiful you say? Give me a jiffy to get out of these clothes and I will show you how beautiful I can be."

She snorted and leaned back in her chair. Rolling her eyes at him.

"Detective, I don't normally find the impression of a horse is a turn on, but in your case I can make an exception."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened one eye, he was waiting patiently for an answer. The other eye followed its partner and she formulated what she hoped was a measured response.

"You called me Chloe, last time we met. Now we are back to detective? What happened Lucifer, you got me to love you and you had won the prize. Did you need a new challenge?"

Pain on twisted his face and pulled at his heart.

"Never Chloe." he said in a barely audible tone.

"I love you, but the devil would have destroyed you. I had to stop that."

One tear made its way down his cheek.

"You are big on free choice, but you took that away from me. You are strongest with the people who love you. I love you, screw the silver city. Heaven is where you are. Hell is where you are not."

Lucifer took her hand and stroked her thumb.

"I promise you Chloe, whatever foul creature has done this terrible thing I will destroy them."

Chloe shoulders starting shaking in silent laughter. Lucifer's eyebrows drew together.

"You will get to meet them in about six months...I'm pregnant."

Lucifer shook his head "...no, not possible."

"Tell that to your nephew" she chortled.

Lucifer stood up and raked his hands through his hair. He paced the room in nervous bursts. Chloe watched him with baited breath.

"You need to go to the Silver City, you aren't safe."

"And what about Linda, Dan, Trixie and Ella. What happens when I give birth? Think Lucifer!"

He stared at her not comprehending.

"I am immortal for the next six months, we need to secure Earth. I need your help, but after that we will sort out our lives."

Lucifer undid her shackles and pulled her up. She slapped him around the face and he rubbed his face where the blow had glanced.

"I'm still pissed at you, but lead the way."

He groaned, unfurled his wings and took her in his arms, then flew out into the night.


	7. Dirty Hands

_Penthouse…_

Lucifer landed on the balcony and Chloe unhooked her arms from around Lucifer's waist. He turned from her and was preoccupied with folding his wings away, when she was suddenly taken on a rollercoaster of feelings. She thought about the last time that they had been there together, when they had declared their love to each other, and then he had left her.

Decker jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She remembered the tears and pain on his face in Hell when she mentioned she had loved him. It had to be one step at a time and she couldn't cope with the conflict between her heart and her head.

"I don't know whether I am coming or going when it comes to you Lucifer." Chloe said in a small sad voice directed at his chest.

He reached under her chin and pulled up her head to look directly into her eyes. His lips were within inches of hers, she could feel his hot breath on her and she started to feel that burn. His eyes were hooded and she was transfixed in place,

"Coming Chloe, you would definitely be coming." He muttered moving in for a kiss.

"Ahem".

He stopped and she let out a frustrated exhale of breath. They stood not moving, still staring into each other's eyes, inches apart. Lucifer spoke first, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"We will continue this conversation later detective." He moved past her towards the interloper.

"You must be the intrepid priest…greetings Sir Douche."

He pulled his suit jacket straight and sat right back on the couch in a half lounging position. Arms resting on the back of the couch to give the impression he wasn't concerned about the situation that the two men had interrupted his catch up with the detective for.

Chloe walked into the living area and sat on the opposite end of the couch. The two men sat opposite with stony faces. Dan spoke first.

"Chloe you have been gone three days, we were worried. Where are Amenadial and Maze?"

She gave the two men an update on their situation and how they had found Eve in Hell. At the mention of Lilith's name the priest hissed and crossed himself, Chloe and Dan looked confused and for the first time Lucifer looked older than his years.

"Let me fill you in on the real story, not the bollocks the bible states."

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a whisky. The others didn't mention how his hand slightly shook as he did this, he continued his story from the bar.

"Imagine, a perfect life if you can. No death, pain, horror, no lies. We were ignorant children, secure in the knowledge that our father loved us. Then he created Adam and he was like our younger brother."

He took a sip of his whisky and his eyes took on a faraway look.

"Dad was having problems with Mum, and I think he tried experimenting with the problem of how to fix his relationship through Adam. He couldn't do it with us, Mum would have killed him, but Adam was his and his alone to do with as he wanted. So that's when he created Lilith, Adam's first wife."

Took another sip and his audience were enraptured.

"She appeared good and was loved by everyone, but she singled me out. I had no idea of the danger I was in, she groomed me and took her time in slowly corrupting me. Nothing was too perverted, there were no limits to what she wanted. I was like a lamb to the slaughter."

His eyes continued staring into the distance, pain etched across his face.

"Mum caught us one day. Lilith said it was me that had corrupted her, she couldn't stand against the big bad angel."

His mouth twisted.

"That's when it started, my siblings distrust of me. Mum had a good idea it was Lilith's fault, but she wouldn't stand against Dad. She did try to make me off limits, Amenadial was told to watch me at all times. She paired up each sibling to protect them. All the might of the angels and we couldn't go against one human."

He sighed, a heart breaking sound that hurt Chloe.

"She got bored soon after that and tried it on with Dad. He saw her then for what she truly was, so he created Hell and sent her down there. The demons were created to guard her. People think that Hell's torments were thought of by Dad, it was her that shaped them and corrupted the demons out of boredom. The lillum were born out of her fornication with her original guards."

"She hated Eve and all of humanity as a consequence, so she made it her mission to torment them with in the most creative ways. So when I arrived there I wanted nothing to do with her, it was literally my worst nightmare come true. I had learnt to only rely on myself by that point so I found out the demons were more afraid of her then Dad, so I banished her to the furthest reach of Hell and they worked for me. It was easier to use them to use them as a buffer between us, there were so many and they were so disposable."

He looked directly into Chloe's eyes.

"It is only over the past few years that I have appreciated what the job of ruling Hell meant and learning I could change the system, instead of raging against it."

There were tears falling down her face, she understood what he had to face to go back. The air was thick with emotion and cut be cut with a butter knife. The priest broke the tension.

"Thank you Mr Morningstar, that was helpful. We need to get back to now though. The demoness has broken out of Hell and is now manipulating an army of humans to do her will by becoming a figurehead to them. She is in protective custody as she is the only witness that can tie Piece to a crime so we cannot move against her and the LAPD are entrenched in a battle against every powerful player who want to murder him to bring him to justice."

Dan looked mutinous.

"Let him die, he deserves it. I will pull the trigger, an eye for an eye."

Lucifer took a sip of his whisky and said bitterly.

"Tried and failed Daniel. I put him in Hell myself and he escaped. Hell cannot contain an immortal that cannot die and even _she _cannot be kept there. It might have to fall to Human justice to contain them. This is also probably why Dad triggered the Horseman prophecy, _He_ won't get his hands dirty."

Chloe's phone beeped and startled them all. She looked at it and jumped up.

"I have to go, sorry."

Lucifer's eyes devoured her as she started throwing things into a handbag.

"Where is more important than the end of the world my dear?"

She avoided his stare.

"Doctors appointment. Lindo a is meeting me there and I need to talk to her, so don't worry about it."

Lucifer took another sip of his drink, his easy manner hiding his inner turmoil.

"We will catch up on that discussion later detective."

She ran out into the elevator and down to the waiting car, leaving the three men alone to discuss other matters.

Dan started first, as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I'm worried about her. Chlo has turned into Satan and is pregnant with _your_ child. The only reason I haven't beaten your ass is I think it would break her mind."

Lucifer grimaced and swilled the drink round his glass.

"Physically Daniel, we think she is immortal ergo unable to be hurt. Mentally, she is very vulnerable but she has expressed a desire to put herself first. Hopefully when the time comes she will go back to her original human state. Baby Charlie seems quite normal, although I suspect he won't be when older, same as the detectives spawn."

Dan looked angry at Lucifer.

"You mean _your _spawn. I've seen you with Trixie, you may be a dick but you love that child like she was your own."

"When the detective sent your spawn away, she did it for the best. I think the time has come Daniel that you join your daughter and maybe take Dr. Martin with you."

Dan looked shocked and Lucifer had a twinge of guilt at what he said next.

"Charlotte paid the ultimate price for being mixed up with celestial matters, do you want to put your daughter through that as well? There is a chance the detective can walk away, your chances are a lot slimmer."

Espinoza went pale.

"I let Maze to stay in Hell for a reason, she would not survive going against Lilith. If it is true that Cain and I are the start of the four horsemen then it is best that Dad has picked the most forlorn souls to stand for his suicide mission."

Dan looked and for the first time really understood Lucifer. He nodded and said to him a low voice.

"I will get the security detail to pack while they are out. We can pick Linda and Charlie and get them out of the way quickly. You have to make it right with Chloe, she wouldn't admit it, but I think she has come to rely on you saving everyone. Like some fucked up Superman to her Lois Lane."

Lucifer shook Dan's hand and he left in the elevator to organise their flight. Lucifer sat at the piano and played a sad slow tune. Di Marco addressed him.

"You are good at that, pushing people away that care for you."

Lucifer played some more.

"What I didn't tell anyone was Lilith tried to use RaeRae against me. That's when I really got upset at Dad." He grimaced and carried on.

"If I have to lose everyone I care about to save them, I will."

"What about Chloe?"

Lucifer let out a long exhale of breath.

"It looks like its Dads plan to have her go down fighting at my side. At least I can remove any people from her side that Lilith will use against her. I can try and spare _her _from that pain at least."

The priest nodded his goodbyes and headed down to the offices of Deckerstar Inc to resume his research leaving the devil playing his sad songs to an empty apartment.


	8. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

_Downtown LA…_

Chloe sat in the waiting room chewing her fingernails and watched all the happy mothers-to-be glowing with expectant joy. The ones that had turned up with their equally adoring partners made her especially want to puke. It was thankfully at this moment Linda came in carrying baby Charlie in a handheld cot.

Her heart leapt to see a friendly face, but then she felt like a world class shit for the news she was about to break. Chloe decided that she would speak about that after she had been poked by the doctor. She leapt up and hugged Linda, and saved some fuss for her son.

The doctor confirmed everything was fine and that she see her at her next appointment. Decker felt one part of the burden lift off her shoulders, she just had to cope with the next. She suggested that they go for coffee, so the security detail that surrounded the two women and a baby went for a ride to Starbucks.

They waited till their bodyguards had checked that everything was safe and had retreated to a respectable distance away from their picnic bench in the park before they started talking in an unguarded way. Linda started firing questions straight away in a strained voice.

"Chloe, would you like to tell me what is happening please? Where is Amenadial and Maze? Why is Daniel constantly hovering over me? Why is there danger? Why can I not go to work? Is it true Cain has appeared back alive? Why have I suddenly got bodyguards?"

"Woah, woah, woah" Chloe waved her hands down in a calming motion. "Let me start at the beginning." She proceeded to tell Linda everything.

Linda looked worried at the end of the story and took a sip of coffee whilst she processed everything. Chloe waited on tenterhooks for her reaction.

"It's easy to lose sight of everything under the supernatural crap isn't it?"

"I know! You are the only person I can speak to about this. Dan knows now, but he hasn't had an angel baby. I have now turned into the devil, the _freaking _devil! Am I going to Heaven, do I have to go run Hell? I can't breathe."

Chloe started hyperventilating into the paper bag that their muffins had come in and Linda tried to calm her down.

"Chloe, relax. It will be fine. I think when we are pregnant with celestial babies our bodies adapted, but look at me now I am 100% human."

Decker quirked an eyebrow up in a question.

"You will give birth to a normal baby and you will go back to the way you were before. How the baby turns out, that I cannot guarantee."

She took a sip of coffee and looked around the park. It was a beautiful sunny day and people were enjoying themselves. There was no darkness here.

"You need to remember you are human Chloe, just for your own sanity. That I am a psychologist and you are a police officer. Single mothers making their way in the crazy world and both in love with crazy men."

Linda smiled as she remembered all the good times over the years and then her profile turned sorrowful.

"Dan texted me earlier, he had a discussion with Lucifer about moving us all to safety with your mother and Trixie."

Chloe put the bag down and took Linda's hand.

"But he didn't mention me did going did he?"

Linda avoided Chloe's eyes, "No. He is on route to pick us up. Our stuff is already packed."

Chloe's face went hard and she let go of Linda's hand.

"I can see why Lucifer felt conflicted all those years Doctor. One look at danger and all you _humans _leave the defence of the world to a pregnant woman."

"Chloe please, after last time I cannot loose Charlie and Trixie needs her father."

Chloe's eyes had a tinge of red.

"Goodbye doctor. If I don't make it, tell my daughter I love her."

She stalked off leaving a desperate Linda shouting after her. Chloe threw herself in the back of the waiting car.

"Station please."

_10 minutes from the precinct…_

Her car was stuck in traffic, she sat there bored. Nothing was moving and her body guards couldn't get any information as to what was happening. She got out and started to walk. Her security detail didn't know what to do, she had snapped at them to back off and had debated with herself as to why she needed them, she was _freaking _invincible. They followed her at a distance as she walked to the precinct.

_Penthouse…_

Lucifer lit a cigarette and stood up from his piano. He needed a shower, so he turned the TV on and turned to go into the bathroom. Something on the news channel caught his attention.

"Riot police are clashing violently with the hundreds of protesters who are demonstrating outside the LA Police Station this afternoon as the alleged victim of a sexual assault has been forced to give a statement to police. Protesters are saying that this is against women's rights and claim police brutality. The violence kicked off as the victim addressed the crowd. Police are appealing for people to stay away."

The picture cut to helicopter footage showing what was essentially a war between civilians and police, some on foot and some on horses geared up with non-lethal weapons and shields.

The cigarette dropped from Lucifer's lips and he was gone in a single flap of wings.

_The riot…_

She had walked untouched through the violence going on around her, the security detail had been taken out by sheer numbers of opponents. There were people lying on the ground, screams in the air and blood covering everything. It was Hell on Earth, but the humans avoided the now celestial Chloe Decker like a plague.

She picked her way through the flailing bodies and she found her in the middle of it, making daisy chains and singing a tuneless melody to herself. Chloe steeled herself as only a policewoman would do, to show fear meant that you were dead.

"Hello Eve, or should I say Lilith?"

The figure ignored her. There were daisies in her long brown hair made into a flower crown. She wore a white dress and no shoes, and sat cross legged on the grass.

Decker pulled out the firearm she had purchased and aimed it at Lilith/Eve.

"Right, time to knock it off bitch."

Lilith looked up and cocked her head at Decker.

"He talked about you all the time. He said he loved you, but I think he hated you really. But I made him hate me more." She giggled in a creepy way.

Decker cocked the trigger.

"You know what I don't care. I didn't like Eve, I hated Pierce and the fact you fucked Pierce in his mother's body in some sick game makes me hate you too."

Lilith stood up and grabbed the end of the gun. She pulled the muzzle to her forehead and grinned.

"Silly humans with their rules. Love is taking what you want and you have what I want Chloe Decker." Her voice changed to the raspy demon voice and Chloe couldn't move.

Lilith moved the muzzle of the gun out of the way and kissed Decker. A mist creeped into her mouth and she dropped choking, eyes streaming. She heard a voice scream out "CHLOE!"

She lay writhing on the floor in agony as Ella jumped in the circle of daisies and went to punch Lilith in the face, but Lilith easily stopped her attack. Chloe could only watch in horror as Lilith spun Ella to face her and she pulled out a knife from her dress. She slit Ella's throat and held her by the hair as Ella dropped to her knees in shock. Lilith let go of Ella and she dropped to the floor, inches away from Decker's face. Chloe watched the life leave Ella's eyes and she was powerless to help.

Lilith walked off laughing and she left the violence died. People stopped and started to run off. Horrified at what had caused their actions and they slunk away in disgust.

Chloe started closed her eyes at the sight of Ella's lifeless body, the physical pain subsiding now but the emotional pain starting. She didn't notice a pair of hands comforting her. Chloe opened her eyes and saw a young woman with short hair kneeling over her.

"Hello Chloe. I have heard much about you."

"Who are you?"

The figure paused.

"I am Azrael, the angel of death."

Chloe looked sad "you are here for Ella?"

Azrael nodded. "She was my friend for many years. I had hoped to avert her death by sending her to Lucifer, but it was not meant to be."

At the sound of Lucifer's name, Chloe remembered something that Amenadial had said when he had taken Charlotte to Heaven.

"It's right isn't it, the essential spark hasn't left her body until you take it?"

Azrael looked confused. "There is no way you can resurrect her without Dad's power. Not even I or Lucifer can do that."

Chloe had a brainwave. There was an unseated black horse that had been ridden by one of the riot officers. She ran over and led it back to the circle. Chloe had no problems lifting Ella's body onto its back with her superhuman strength.

"You must stop Chloe. We must respect her in death as in life."

Chloe stood back and said to Azrael.

"She can only be resurrected by Gods power, yes? What if she was part of his prophecy of the end of days?"

Chloe chanted **"I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand."**

Ella let out a large gasp and slid onto the floor unconscious. Azrael ran over and knelt next to her and checked she was ok.

"What did you do Chloe Decker? There is not a mark on her!"

Chloe looked down on the pair of them.

"She is now the third horseman, the law-giver. She is part of the apocalypse and cannot die."

Lucifer landed next to them and tried to take in the scene happening around them.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and the wind whipped through her hair. Her blue eyes darkened with foreboding.

"We need to get Cain out of jail. We need the second horseman."


	9. Home

_Penthouse…_

Ella had been taken into the hospital in the company of a distraught and overprotective Azrael. She was unconscious but her vital signs were good, so Chloe was happy to let them go. Lucifer had convinced her to leave and go back to the Penthouse as there was nothing they could do for the humans that had been hurt, she had reluctantly agreed with him. She had left a message for the Captain to join them at Lux as soon as he could, the detective in her couldn't give up all contact with her former life.

She was curled up on the couch with her head in her hands, feeling overwhelmed with the day's events. She had felt too raw by the absence of Dan and Linda even though she knew it was for the best now, but Chloe still felt betrayed. She was alone, but Chloe felt that it was for the best now after her rash attempt to save Ella had also doomed her to a bit player in the end of the world. Had she denied Ella a place in Heaven? Would she still be the same person if she ever woke up or would she hate Chloe as she turned into a celestial being, losing all ties to her humanity?

Chloe understood now, celestials and humans should never mix. So what did that mean for her and the baby? She hugged a cushion to her and cried into it. She wanted chocolate, no she wanted someone to hug her and tell it was ok. Chloe felt so guilty and depressed, and ultimately unloved.

Lucifer had flown her back to the penthouse with specific instructions to stay and had immediately left in a poof of his wings. She was happy to comply as she had caused enough problems for today, so emotionally numb she didn't care where he had gone. In the middle of all this pain she managed to fall asleep.

_Later that day…_

Chloe awoke in Lucifer's bed, warm and safe and encircled by a pair of arms wrapped round her from the back. She wiggled round in the cage of limbs and came to face to face with Lucifer, his eyes closed and he looked very peaceful. Chloe's eyebrows drew together as she thought about the situation so she pulled the duvet up and squeaked as she realised she was _naked in a bed with a naked Lucifer! _Chloe's eyes went wide as she muttered the word crap and started to untangle herself from him.

Lucifer without opening his eyes pulled her back into his arms and held her closer, smushing her face into his chest.

"Chloe, stop _thinking _and start just _being in the moment."_

She mumbled something from his chest area and he released his hold on her slightly, sighing with slight frustration. Chloe addressed his chest as she was unable to pull back to address his face.

"Why are we nak...?"

Lucifer pushed her face back into his chest to silence her and she felt the rumbling in his chest as he spoke to her. He still had his eyes closed and hadn't moved, exhaustion radiating from every part of his body.

"We are naked as I have just bathed you, then I went in after you. You cried all the way through it and waffled some rubbish about everything being your fault. So I made a decision, everyone else can deal with Armageddon and we can have an early night."

There was a mumbling.

"Stop worrying love. Azrael is with Ella, I got Amenadial to speak to Remiel and she is now acting in Azrael's stead."

A more frantic murmuring.

"Ella is fine, the humans can deal with the mess. Lilith can wait for the night. The priest is hard at work downstairs. I haven't had a good night's sleep since I left you and you are pregnant Chloe. You need to rest."

A lower mumbling.

"Yes I agree, we need to order food." A thought popped into Lucifer's head. He started stroking Chloe's back slowly. "You know, I could eat something else?"

She wiggled against his chest and he released her as he flew backwards across the bed in pain. She looked at him in mock anger, hair sticking up in all angles. His looked at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Battered sausage it is detective."

She looked momentarily confused. "Battered sausage? What's that?"

Childlike glee lit up his face. "Corn dogs, my dear. They are called battered sausage in England."

Chloe cocked her head in interest. "England? So is that why you have the accent?"

He smiled. "That's a story for another day. Let's eat something ridiculously unhealthy."

They both got dressed and he ordered the biggest pepperoni pizza for them which Chloe, to her everlasting shame ate most of. Then Lucifer made her a cup of tea and insisted on wrapping her up in a big furry blanket which he produced out of nowhere. He then snuggled he on the couch and put on the most awful TV he could find, making funny comments and Chloe giggled all night long. When she yawned her head off, he picked her up and put her in bed. Lucifer got in with Chloe and held her till she dropped asleep. He made sure she was out like a light and quietly got out of the bed where he padded onto the balcony where he lit a cigarette.

Amenadial was landed silently next to him and Lucifer handed him a ready poured drink.

"Is it done brother?" Lucifer asked him in a low voice.

Amenadial gave him a grave look. "Yes, I have taken all memories of Chloe away from Linda, Trixie, Daniel and Penelope as you requested."

"Thank you brother." He stared out into the distance.

"Do you think this is for the best? We have had our differences, but you have always advocated free will."

Lucifer's face twisted in a grimace. "It is something father would do, but the incident with Miss Lopez today nearly killed her. We both know Lilith staged it and emotionally manipulated Chloe into thinking it was her fault. It was only Chloe's quick thinking that saved Miss Lopez."

"You know brother, she makes a wonderful celestial. She thought outside the box and didn't resort to smashing everything to smithereens."

Amenadial sighed. "I must go back soon, Maze won't be able to control the demons for long."

"She is better off there. She has Eve and if she was here Lilith would wipe her out. I would hate for that to happen, I am fond of the little Hellcat." Lucifer smiled at the thought of Mazikeen.

"Do you think this is it, the end of days?"

Lucifer took a big drag of his fag.

"Don't know how I am going to play this one. Sodding dad picked me to be the herald of the end of the world and I am dammed well not going to give him the satisfaction. The only thing I am going to do is make it up to Chloe before we all get blown up or invaded by aliens or whatever way dad wishes to end it."

Amenadial clapped Lucifer on the back and disappeared in a shower of feathers. Lucifer threw the butt end away and sat down to his piano. He played a part of a tune that he had heard a few years ago,

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen

Lucifer closed the piano and went back to the arms of his pregnant lover, where for him nothing else existed or mattered. It felt right, like he had come home. She was his woman and he was her man, it really was that simple. Lucifer hadn't wanted to have sex with her, he just wanted to be near her. Lucifer paused just before he took his bathrobe off, yep he thought, I think for the first time in eons I am happy. He smiled to himself and slipped into bed.


	10. Better the Devil You Know

_Grandma's House…_

Penelope Decker, B list movie star, and if her website was to be believed, doting glamorous grandmother had decided that enough was enough. She had buried a husband at a young age and now she had buried her daughter. She didn't get where she was today by being soft hearted and that was a lesson that she had argued over with Daniel. She was of the firm opinion that children must not be coddled to a point that the girl didn't even know that her mother had died! Daniel had argued that his daughter should be eased into it, but Penelope had let him know, grandchild or no grandchild, they had a week to leave. Dan was free to take his mistress and their adopted child with them, Penelope would be showing her face to her loyal fans at a sci-fi convention in New York. She swanned angrily off in a cloud of Chanel number five.

Daniel was exhausted and had gone to bed straight after Penelope's departure, the days of fighting and the sorrow over Chloe had taken its toll. It was unfortunate that on his way upstairs he had not noticed the small face of Trixie poking through the banister at the top of the stairs, but Linda did. She led the small girl to the kitchen and fed her a piece of chocolate cake as she gave Charlie his bottle.

"I am sorry you had to see that Trixie."

Trixie took a big bite of her cake and thought about what had just happened.

"I hate it when daddy fights with grandma. Has she stopped loving us because she wants us gone?"

Linda shook her head and reassured Trixie that Grandma was upset. She didn't want to cross boundaries as Trixie was not her child, but she didn't want the child left with no one to talk.

"Is there anything you heard just then that you want to ask about?"

Trixie took another bite of her cake.

"I know mommy isn't dead. Uncle Amenadial tried to tell me differently but it didn't work. Also Lucifer wouldn't let mommy die."

She happily took another bite.

Linda sat there in stunned silence and avoided any more mentions of past events.

It took her an hour to get Charlie and Trixie into settled into bed. She checked on Dan and he was fast asleep, so she put the baby monitor on the top of the stairs and took the other monitor down with her. She took out her phone and made a quick call, "come now." The door was tapped silently almost immediately and Linda opened the door.

There stood a woman aged about 27 with long curly red hair, green eyes and the whitest skin Linda had ever seen. She towered over Linda and she was wearing a leather coat and dark jeans. Linda thought looked like a goddess, but then had the bitchy thought that her own rack was bigger. She wiped that thought clean away and ushered her guest in quietly into the living room.

"Hello, I am Amelia Ravenscroft. It is good to meet you Linda. It is good to put a face to someone I have chatted to so much over the internet."

Linda remembered back to the time when she had seen Lucifer's true face that she had gone on every site she could find and finally hit the jackpot on a site called 'Featherbrained'. A site dedicated to speaking the truth about the celestials among humans, Linda had hidden her friendship with Lucifer but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Linda sat down and Amelia leaned against the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else I could turn to."

Amelia nodded and handed a document to Linda.

"We don't have much time so I will get straight to the point, this is my birth certificate."

Linda looked at it and appeared shocked.

"It says you were born in 1965?"

Amelia bobbed her head again and threw information at Linda in random excitable sentences.

"Yes, I am the daughter of a woman who had a six week fling with an angel. He disappeared just before she got pregnant and she didn't know who he was, but mama says it was love at first sight. We lived in a commune till I was 12 and she knew something was up as she stayed looking 21. Also she thought his wings were part of a flashback. Then when I climbed a tree and I fell, she flew and caught me. So here I am, forever 27." She finished with a grin and breathing heavily with the exertion of speaking.

Linda dealt with that for a second.

"I thought you just had some information?"

"We follow Lucifer closely and I know about your situation Linda. That is why I am being totally honest. My father doesn't know about me which is why I can be so open, others cannot be. They hide in the shadows, scared other celestials will pick them off."

"When an angel mates with a human, they share their essence with them. Angels are beings of creation so they 'modify' the human so we end up with the side effects. In my case possible immortality, and my mother's wings and immortality. We are the dirty little secret that celestials leave around."

Linda looked stunned.

"Amenadial didn't mention this."

Amelia took her hand.

"He wouldn't know, he was one of the good ones. He never played with humans. Others did though Linda, they treat us like toys. They use and discard us."

Linda shook her head.

"No, I don't believe that. Amenadial is one of the best people that I have ever met. So is Lucifer."

"Have you ever met other angels? They aren't all the same."

Linda thought back to her encounter with their mother and shuddered.

"Yes, but we can't put them all in the same box."

"Chloe Decker is the first human to be pregnant with an archangel's child and they aren't hiding it? Can you imagine what the celestials will do? We are all in danger Linda. You need to come with me, I have friends who want to protect us all."

Silence.

"MOMMY'S PREGNANT?"

They jumped off the couch and saw Trixie standing there in her PJs, teddy dangling from one hand and covered in the chocolate cake she had obviously come down to sneak.

"I can't be seen." Amelia jumped up and ran out of the house, closing the front door behind her.

Linda sighed and led the small child to bed with a promise to talk in the morning. She got a text through. _I will find you again. A x_

Linda went downstairs and poured a whisky, a bad habit she had picked up from Satan. She had much to think about.


	11. Lux Capacitor

_Lux two weeks later…_

Patrick stood behind the bar and took a moment to take stock of events. The bar had been slammed, news breaking that the clubs owner was back from the dead. It was wall-to-wall bodies, everyone wanted a piece of him. Lucifer appeared night after night, inviting people into his booth but never taking anyone up into his penthouse. Also Patrick had noticed the extra security, that had never been there before the policewoman had moved in.

Patrick had been relieved when Chloe had temporarily been the manager at Lux, the club was quiet and he had no responsibilities. Now he had heard on the grapevine the boss had set her up a little detective agency on the second floor to keep her occupied since the news said she had been suspended. Now Patrick was the manager and he was annoyed.

He noticed that strange woman was in again. She was possibly the ugliest woman that Patrick had ever seen. As tall as she was wide with a face that could only be described as a saggy ball sack with makeup on, she wore the highest heels possible which Patrick estimated brought her up to five foot. The weirdest thing was she always got to speak to the boss, no accounting for taste he thought. He decided he wanted a smoke so he went out the back to take the garbage out.

Lucifer received his strange looking visitor with the briefest nod, his eyes never leaving the dancefloor. He spoke to her in a guttural language that no human would understand.

"Roxanna of the Lillum. Do you bring me news?"

She sat next to him in the booth and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Master, _she_ does not make any move out of the compound where she is residing just out of the city limits. More and more of the humans do come every day, but they hardly leave."

Lucifer scanned the crowd.

"How many humans?"

"I estimate at least two thousand master."

He grimaced, but made no other sign.

"She is building an army; it's going to be the battle of the lake of fire again."

Roxanna felt a chill down her spine, she remembered that day. Many of her brothers and sisters died horribly, on that fateful day Lilith had tried to take Hell over. She had forced her siblings to follow her will, but she had been one of those who rebelled against her mother. She had sided with the angel who had taken on the army of Lilith singlehanded, carving a bloody path in his wake. She and Mazikeen had been the first two to take up arms on his behalf, which is why they were his left and right hand respectively. Many of her brethren followed and Lilith had been beaten back. Satan had then made an oath he would protect the Lillum, one that many of them had felt he had broken when he had left to live on Earth.

"It is time to bring my guard up, Amenadial will have to cope without them. How many are left that can be counted on Roxanna?"

"250 master that would die for you, the rest I would not trust to put a knife in your back or pass on information to _her_."

Lucifer waved her away with his hand and she left. He his protective instincts had reared up the day Chloe had tangled with Lilith. So he kept Chloe in the penthouse as much as possible with a promise that show would not contact anyone, it was a promise she stuck to as the incident with Ella had shook her. Ella had recovered a week later and Azrael had been so happy that they had gone on holiday to Vegas. Amenadial had pounded Remiel into submission to cover for her sister as he had pointed out it was her first holiday in eons. Chloe still took it hard though, terrified of the power that grew in her. Lucifer tried to spend as much time snuggling with her, trying to make her feel safe and loved. He never touched her sexually or made any advances, Lucifer knew she needed time to emotionally heal.

He spent most of the nights downstairs in Lux, pulling in information and waiting for any sign of a threat. During the days he held his council of war, the city politicians and police chief now came almost daily as the situation in the city got worse. Violence and protests against the patriarchy of the state were common occurrences, business was failing and society was breaking down. The humans didn't understand what was going on and in their darkest hour naturally turned to the only angelic presence in the city.

Di Marco had arranged for the Vatican to give out relief to the people of LA and tried to show a presence of mother church in a city that threatened to fall to the cult of Lilith. The police offered protection to the aid workers and priests, but the situation was getting increasingly hostile. Lucifer was tired, he hadn't slept in two weeks. He blamed his father for all this mess and the bloody angels that did bugger all to sort it out. If he was omnipotent he wouldn't repeat that mistake…

Lucifer noticed customers standing by the bar arguing with the staff about drinks running out. He couldn't have cared less, but it was bloody annoying. He signalled a waitress over and asked her where Patrick was, he paid that lazy git a lot of money so he wasn't bothered. The waitress indicated she would look for him.

Five minutes turned into thirty and one of the security men that Chloe had hired came running over looking serious. He bent down to Lucifer and asked him to follow him outside. They pushed past the crowd of staff who had congregated round the back entrance that only they used. Lucifer clinically noticed that they all looked upset but he pushed on till he met what he had been brought to see.

There was a large Lux sign at the back of the club on the same level of the second floor of the building. The sign was lit so as it offered advertising to the back street where the club intersected and had the bonus of lighting up the yard where the staff used as their area. It was on this sign Lucifer saw the body of a man that had been strung up in the parody of the crucifixion. The skin on the back of the body had been sliced from the victims back and arranged in a wing like pattern. There was a sign that hung around the victim's neck that Lucifer had no problems reading,

"God is dead, long live Lilith."

Lucifer was numb, he thought to himself. Poor Patrick.

_Four hours later…_

It was six am and Lucifer staggered upstairs looking like death. His hair was sticking up everywhere, the suit was disheveled and he stunk of cigarettes. He had worked with the police and then made sure all of his staff had got home ok. Lucifer had told his staff that they would get full pay as the club was shut due to being an active crime scene. He didn't care, he would welcome sleep more.

The elevator pinged open and Chloe stood there, just wearing one of his shirts and bed socks. Her hair up in its messy bun and Lucifer thought she couldn't look more beautiful. She saw his face and she looked concerned, Lucifer cursed the night's events as he didn't want her stressed under _any _circumstances.

Chloe walked up to him and put her arms around him. Lucifer kissed the top of her head and smelt the coconut scent of her hair. They stayed like that until her belly rumbled, so she chuckled and led him to the kitchen where she fixed them both bacon sandwiches. Lucifer was weaving on his feet from exhaustion, so Chloe's mothering instinct kicked in she led him to the bathroom and helped him bathe. She then led him to the bedroom where they lay on the bed just holding each other. Lucifer tried to close his eyes, but sleep would not come.

"Tell me what has happened my darling?" she said in a soft voice and stroking his hair. Lucifer went rigid with terror.

"You won't break me Lucifer, we are a team. You can't keep hiding stuff from me."

He sighed and said "I promise, but I won't sleep if I think you will run off and try and sort it without me."

Chloe saw that he was torn and gave into a temporary truce. Lucifer finally gave his body up to the sandman and he never felt Chloe reach for her phone so she could read the latest local news.


	12. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Grandma's house, eight days earlier..._

_**I'm afraid, he's drunk again. He smashed up the main bedroom now. I cant get anyone involved. She's coming back tomorrow, I don't know what to do L x**_

_**Take the kids and RUN! You can't go back home so you can stay with us, you are family now A x**_

_**I don't know, we have a security detail watching us L x**_

_**The kids own mother is happy to let her daughter think she is dead, the kids dad is dangerous. Your partner has run out on you. Humans and angels are asshats, protect yourselves A x**_

_**I can take the car, you are only an hour away. How do I lose the detail? L x**_

_**Let us keep them busy A x**_

_Next day..._

**Bang, bang, bang.**

Dan woke with a start. His head was pounding and he felt sick.

**Bang, bang, bang.**

Dan groaned and raised his head off the pillow. Memories of the night before came flooding back and he groaned. The place was a mess, and his ex mother-in-law was due back today. He raised his head off the pillow. Shock stopped his movements, the sight of the dead bodies around him rendered him immobile.

**Bang, bang, bang.**

Blood everywhere. Dan's training kicked in, Trixie!

**Bang!**

Police came crashing in and grabbed hold of Dan. They dragged him kicking and screaming from the house. The detective part of his brain noticed the bodies of the security detail littered around and it took particular note of the note written in blood in the hallway, "praise Lilith."

_Compound outside of LA, eight days later..._

Linda paced the room frantically. They had taken her phone away and had locked the three of them in a bedroom in a large house in its own grounds from what she had seen of it so far. She cursed herself for being so stupid, for trusting virtual strangers. They hadn't hurt her or the children and they provided them with everything they needed, apart from freedom. Linda's heart had broken when Trixie had said in a matter-of-fact way that they needed to keep quiet and hope, because thats what happens when bad people kidnap you. A child that young shouldn't have that sort of knowledge and it was Linda's fault she was in that position again.

That fucking Amelia! Linda kicked a bed leg, quietly so she wouldn't wake either Charlie or Trixie.

She had put them in that room and told her that she would come round to their way of thinking. Linda saw the insanity in her eyes then, Amelia really thought she was protecting them by posting an unknown number of angel/human hybrids to guard them. It was when Amelia had shown her the photos of what they had done to their security detail that Linda got really really scared. She had brought them to a true devil.

_Offices of Deckerstar Inc, same day..._

Lucifer sat at the head of the long table facing every person who held power in LA. There were men and women of all shapes, sizes and backgrounds looking back at him. They ranged from people in government to the heads of every organised criminal gang who operated in the city. He had gathered everyone who held a stake in the future of the city.

He stood up and addressed his captive audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I have called you here today to address the crisis that threatens our city. You all know what I am, but your human brains have buried it deeply. It is time to confront that reality."

Lucifer put on his devil face.

There were screams and people started running for the door. A small woman stood there and everyone stopped when the wings sprouted from her back.

"**SIT DOWN."**

Lucifer bellowed in his devil voice and everyone sat down in quiet shock. The young woman put her wings away and Lucifer went back to his normal human looking himself.

"Now I have your attention. I'm sorry that I need to break your fragile human brains, but you need to understand that divine is real. The threat from Lilith is real and she is here in your city. I saw what happened at Sodom and Gomorrah, but we didn't act to stop it and now we are intervening. She will destroy our city, your city. She is controlling humans and we can hurt her army, but we can take _her _out."

The humans in the room just stared at him, he sighed.

"Go make plans to defend your city. Work together, play nice."

Still no movement of sound.

"**CHOP CHOP." **

There was a stampede for the door.

Lucifer sat down and put his feet up on the table. He lit a cigarette and took a big draw. The small woman walked up to him.

"Thanks for your help RaeRae."

"I hope you know what you are doing Lu."

He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Me too. Before you go back to work, can you send Remy down to replace Amendial . I need him back here."

"What about your pet demon?"

"Leave her, I don't want her within a 100 miles of Lilith. Remy will rub her up the wrong way, but Maze will the challenge."

He smiled a joyless smile.

"I promise to look after Miss Lopez. I suspect she is now immortal until the prophecy comes to pass thanks to the efforts of the detective. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Azrael nodded and in one beat of her wings she was gone. Lucifer took a drink from his hipflask and smoked away staring at the wall in deep thought.

_Precinct..._

The captain watched Pierce from behind the two way mirror. He hadn't said anything in all the weeks he had been in the cells. Anyone they locked up with him for the night ended up a blubbering mess the next morning and no officer wanted to question him, citing the creepiness factor. So he had been left in a cell to rot.

He walked into the interrogation room and sat in front of Marcus. The other mans intense gaze watching him closely. The captain took out a key and unlocked his cuffs. Pierce's eyes went wide when he saw the captain had slipped him an address.

_Penthouse same time..._

Chloe sat on the couch and flicked between channels on the TV. She was frustrated. She had let Lucifer keep her wrapped up in a bubble for too long. Ella was asleep in the apartment downstairs after her vacation in LA with Azrael. She had come to terms with the fact that her oldest friend was the Angel of Death and the whole existence of the divine. In Ella's typical way she had accepted that she was now a part of the apocalypse through the will of God and treated her and Lucifer in the same way as before. Chloe knew that Ella didn't hold a grudge against her for what she did.

The relationship between her and Lucifer had turned into a deep need for each other over the last few weeks. It had gotten to a place that they couldn't bear to spend time away from each other, the emotional bond had replaced the frantic physical couplings of before. They held each other all night and traded words of love. Decker wished that there could be more, but he had taken on the weight of the world and she still wasn't sure that after it all he wouldn't be going back to Hell. A big part of

Chloe wished that she could stay as pregnant as she was now forever. The whole superpower thing was great and she could pretend that there was a way she could visit Lucifer when she wanted. The alternative future of being a single mother of an angel baby was less appealing. She missed Trixie, but she knew she was safer where she was. The urge to text or phone Linda and Dan was overwhelming but this time she had kept them out of danger.

Chloe's phone vibrated and she picked it up. She saw it was from Linda and with a confused expression she opened the picture message. It was a picture of Linda cuddling Charlie and Trixie whilst crying. The message on the attachment just gave an address that was just outside the city. Chloe dropped her phone with a cry and ran out onto the balcony where she disappeared in a shower of feathers.

_Offices of Deckerstar Inc..._

Lucifer's phone rang and he flipped it open without paying too much attention.

"Lucifer speaking"

There was a loud squawking from the telephone.

"Daniel? Slow down."

More squawking .Lucifer's whole manner changed from relaxed to alert.

"Give me the address Daniel and I will meet you there."

**Authors Note**

**Thank you for sticking with this. I just wanted to say that I intend to wrap this up in the next three chapters. Enjoy x**


	13. 2 Devils and 1 Heart

_**Penthouse…**_

Lucifer stood on the balcony smoking a cigarette and watching the fires from the city light up the skyline. Helicopters circled above reporting on the riots that had broken out six hours before and the authorities tried to contain it, but everything was chaos. The city had mostly been evacuated that morning, but the church had opened up its vast resources to offer refuge to any stragglers. The LAPD had worked itself flat out to offer protection to the schools, colleges and other public building giving sanctuary to the innocents caught up in the war. Lucifer had coordinated the whole thing with the human leaders, having a common enemy had been a major motivation for peace. He laughed to himself as he knew it wouldn't last, there was a reason humans went to Hell.

The humans would attack the compound during the day and they would take out the human followers of Lilith, Lucifer and his 250 demon guard would take _her _out. Lucifer had stressed that no human would survive taking her on, privately he thought it was doubtless that his demons would survive the night if the bitch had spent the last few weeks using her special talent to corrupt her followers into corrupted hell beasts. He hoped that they were in time to prevent that from happening.

He doused his cigarette in his whisky glass and walked back into the sitting room. Dan and Ella stood there waiting for his instructions. Lucifer ignored them and walked to the bar, where he pressed a switch and the wall opened up to show an arsenal of old fashioned weapons on display. He pulled out a sword and examined its length. Dan coughed to get his attention so Lucifer sighed and faced them.

"I wish both of you would just treat me the way you did before. I can't take this sodding fascinated silent watching."

Dan and Ella sort of shuffled around looking embarrassed.

"You both have your places. Daniel, I need you to galvanize the local force and Miss Lopez, due to your new supernatural status you will be joining the charge with me."

Dan looked mutinous.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU G…"

Lucifer's eyes flashed red and Dan took a step back.

"Daniel, I suggest you do not finish that sentence." His eyes went back to normal and Dan's face went dark. Without a backward glance he ran out of the penthouse.

Ella stood there watching Lucifer with big eyes in excitement. He strode over to her, his height dwarfing the tiny woman.

"Are you ready to let lose the dogs of war Miss Lopez?"

_**Street outside Lux…**_

Dan walked out of Lux and muttered dark things to himself as he went back to his car. He had gone through _literal hell _to get out of custody for the murders and to grovel for every favour to get bail in so short a time. Then he had to phone Lucifer for help as he needed his help to get his child back from that crazy whore Linda Martin who had run off to that cult, whilst in the process getting him framed for murder.

HOW DARE that idiot tell him he couldn't go after his wife and child, stay back like a rookie his ass.

Dan opened the car door, took his jacket off and threw it in the back. As he opened the driver's door he stopped dead still, the feeling of the knife against his throat preventing his movements.

There was a whisper in his ear and Dan's blood ran cold, "Pierce, what the hell do you want?"

_**Lux…**_

Lucifer went down in the elevator with Ella when he pressed the stop button and she jumped in surprise.

"Miss Lopez, I want you to know whatever you see downstairs that I am still the man who has worked next to you all those years and most importantly I want you to know that I am still your friend."

Ella looked up at him and smiled, "it's been hard Lucifer, you know with _everything. _I mean it's been cray cray! But I love you man, come here."

She grabbed him in a hug and he accepted it, but it was hard for the diminutive woman to hold a man in what was essentially Roman battle wear. She let him go and looked up at him, "why the outfit Luce?"

He looked embarrassed and mumbled, "my father gave me it when I was in the heavenly army. I haven't worn it in millennia." He sighed "I hope the detective is ok, I am banking on the fact she will keep Lilith occupied enough so we can get through any of her defences. Your sole job Miss Lopez will be to get Linda, Charlie and Trixie out. As a human Daniel is next to useless."

Ella said in a reassuring voice, "look it's been eight hours since Decker disappeared. You did the right thing coming up with a plan of attack first, but it's weird Chloe being the impulsive one and you being organised. She will be ok."

Lucifer nodded and pressed the stop button again. The elevator started moving and before the doors opened he took a deep breath. He strode out to meet his audience. Lux was packed. Bodies filled it to the rafters of all shapes and sizes, and they waited for their king.

He was shining, a bright heavenly light radiated from him and the demons instantly cowered back. The white battle armour reflected the light further into the depths of the dingy club. His wings sprouted out from behind him and the sword that Lucifer was holding burst into flame. He addressed the demons in their language.

"Behold my sword, Northern Star, twin of Lightbringer. I stand here before you not as Satan, but as Samael the archangel."

There were hisses from the crowd.

"Satan was beaten back by your mother a few weeks ago. Satan barely defeated her before at the lake of fire and it was Satan who broke his oath to you to protect you from her."

He stood up on a table.

"Hear me now; it is SAMAEL THE ARCHANGEL WHO NOW ASKS FOR YOUR HELP. NOT COMMANDS, BUT HUMBLY ASKS."

One very brave demon muttered "if you are asking then why are you shouting?"

Lucifer smiled "I ask you as my kin to help me finish what we started. I bring my full potential to this battle, not as your leader but as your brother. Will you join me?"

There was a cheer and the crowd of demons scrambled outside leaving Lucifer and Ella.

"How are you getting there Luce, I saw no cars?"

He smiled "Horseback Miss Lopez, there is an underground stables below my parking lot that is holding 251 of the finest horseflesh in the state. It has to be old school for us to be undetectable to human tracking devices and these warriors know no other way to fight. It is also why we ride under cover of sunset; they are creatures of the night."

They went outside and the street was full of saddled warriors, waiting for their leader. Lucifer saddled a horse that was at the front of the line and Ella got on behind him. He held his flaming sword aloft and with the sun glinting off his white armour behind them; he led the charge to war.

_**Dan's Car…**_

Pierce sat behind Dan in the backseat holding the knife down low behind the driver's chair so no one could see it glinting under the streetlights. Dan knew that if he made a sudden move, the knife was big and sharp enough it would slice straight through the chair and into his body. The civilian in him was just concentrating on doing what Cain had whispered to him, drive to the compound. The cop in him wanted to know what the hell was going on, the cop won.

Dan glanced at Pierce in the rear-view mirror, "so I hear you're a motherfucker these days?"

Cain leant back and made himself comfortable against the back seat, still keeping the knife at arm's length behind him; Dan thought "bingo."

"That's your big plan? Get me angry and I will make a mistake?" Cain chuckled softly. "I murdered your girlfriend, I took your ex-wife over your desk and I took your career. You call me names?"

Dan's face went hard, but he concentrated on the road and stayed silent. Cain lent forward and whispered in his ear.

"When you have been tortured by the mother of demons and the maker of the universe, you learn a few truths most mortals would not even begin to suspect."

Dan swallowed the bile that was creeping up in his throat. Pierce carried on regardless.

"Did you know everything has a soulmate? Angels, demons, everybody apart from me. My soulmate was denied an existence as part of God's torture, but imagine Espinoza if someone was to murder yours. If that was me, I would do more than call him names."

Dan screamed and put his foot down on the accelerator. They went bursting through the gates of the compound where they crashed into a wall, and then blackness.

_**Outside the Compound…**_

Ella held on for dear life as Lucifer rode his horse through the broken gates. He jumped off the horse and the demons following him joined him on the ground. Ella slid off onto wobbly legs and looked around her.

The courtyard was bare and looked like a battle had already taken place. Windows were broken and the plants outside were smoking from where the house had been set on fire. There was blood smeared over everything and random human bodies were dotted around. Ella lent forward and felt her stomach heave as she threw up into an unbroken plant pot. She could look death in the eye, but this was something else. This was war and she hadn't had to see this before.

"Stay behind us Miss Lopez and just do your given job. The humans should have cleared the area, but I don't know what she has in store for us."

Lucifer nodded at Roxanne and they started to advance on the house with swords drawn. Ella ducked behind a topiary bush that wasn't charred.

They stopped the advance when a young lady walked out of the front door. She was tall and beautiful, with long red curly hair and green eyes like the sea. She stood there smirking at the war party, "can I help you folks?"

Lucifer stepped forward and willed his blade to flame "I have no quarrel with you human, step aside."

She cocked her head onto the side and smiled "is that the famous Lucifer I have heard so much about? Lilith told me so much about you."

Some of the demons melted into the shadows and started scaling the house ready for battle. Lucifer rolled his eyes and gave the human another chance as the demons were under orders not to kill any human, **"fair warning human, move aside. You know what you deal with."**

The voice was normally enough to drive any normal person slightly insane, but she didn't move. She just stood there with a puzzled grin on her face. Lucifer's instincts told him something was wrong.

"It's a good job I am not human uncle Lucifer."

The wings shot out from her back and she went straight for Lucifer. He had enough time to scream out a warning to his demons as more flying bodies slammed into them.

_**Inside the Compound…**_

Chloe was annoyed. She had flown straight into a trap, it was something Lucifer would do, not her! She was sat in the house guarded by ten of these angel/human monsters watching a very _pregnant, _a very _crazed _Eve/Lilith pacing backwards and forwards in excitement.

When Decker had flown into the house, she had been confident of taking out the bitch monster in her rage. She had Lucifer's powers for _God's sake. _What she hadn't counted on was being immediately restrained by numerous fellow hybrids that followed the crazy woman and worshipped her like a God. Chloe had counted at least fifty of them so far, there could be others but she couldn't be sure. She had seen how dangerous Lucifer was on his own in front of many demons, so having so many versions of him flying around was frightening and enough to put a lid on her own power.

They had brought Linda and Trixie out, and had told her if she did anything they would die. Chloe had been especially cautious of that Amelia as in her experience she had the personality of a grade A sociopath. Amelia followed Lilith because she liked the killing side too much never mind seeing her as a God.

When they had restrained her Lilith had come out and told her of her plans. Chloe felt sick that her baby had been exposed to a soul so devoid of humanity that to even come into contact with it would corrupt her. She remembered the interaction she had with Lilith earlier.

"_Nice to meet you Chloe, I have heard so much about you."_

_Chloe spat at her feet, she wasn't proud of it but momma bear had her back up and words were wasted time._

_Lilith laughed "fair enough, let us cut straight to the chase. You are not the only miracle Chloe."_

_Chloe looked stunned "what do you mean?"_

"_A man and a woman meet and have babies, celestials. They start arguing and the man has a side project, humanity, with which he enacts all of his fantasies and frustrations. Unfortunately the female reminds him of his wife, so he sends her into a realm so dark he will never be reminded of her again. That human was me Chloe, banished and left with no guidance, no love, no humanity."_

_Lilith stood there breathing heavily and stroking her stomach. The hybrids watch her reaction like children with an unstable mother. She grins and carries on._

"_Every human was given a soulmate and he made me for Adam, but he had really made me for him. You see he created me after his wife, so there was no way I could stay with Adam as God was my soulmate."_

_Chloe looked at her in fear and the start of pity "why would you want him after he sent you away?"_

_Lilith looked into her eyes and Chloe felt a shiver down her soul "you feel that connection to Lucifer? Like your soul is screaming when you aren't together? Drawn together against your will? That is God's plan, two halves of one soul…or in your case two devils and one heart."_

_She took a deep breath and her eyes went glazed "that's all I want, to get back to my soul mate. He cast me out but he cast out his wife with me so I knew it was always me, never her." She shook her head and smiled at Decker "like I was saying, every human is subject to his plan, but about two hundred years ago something changed. He sent different angels to bless different unions, always swearing them to secrecy. Then the miracles were born, you see Chloe you are one half of Lucifer's soul but you aren't subject to God's will. He cannot control you."_

"_Are you on drugs?"_

"_You don't see. He ignored his celestial family and played with his human toys. Now, the two could be together without him controlling it. Why? Because he has finally seen sense and admitted humans and celestials should be together, that is the sign! So now I have taken the body of one of his humans and sent my own sign that I am ready to break his law also. Son and daughter should never be together same as angel and human."_

"_Lucifer will come for us."_

_Lilith smiled "I count on it."_

_**Outside the Compound…**_

Lucifer and the demons fought their way slowly up the stairs and into where Lilith sat alone. The demons had taken some serious beating and their numbers had drastically dropped, so Lucifer had yelled at them to kill the hybrids as they were not fully human. He had charged up to Lilith's room virtually alone, no sign of Chloe, Linda or the spawn. He was tired, cut and covered in blood. Lucifer was seriously pissed off. To see that whore bitch sitting there smirking at him nearly made him kill her.

"**Your army is dead Lilith, surrender." **Lucifer shouted in his devil voice. The bodies of the hybrids lay littered where they fell, numbering in the dozens. He was weaving from tiredness on his feet now. He was glad he was able to kill that red haired cow as she had been especially hard to beat to death.

Through his supernatural hearing he could make out Miss Lopez guiding Chloe and the others out downstairs so Lucifer kept booming at Lilith so she was distracted, as she had never been defeated before just beaten. So he didn't trust her at all.

"**Surrender Lilith and go down to Hell quietly."**

She chuckled, "shame that your father never showed you the love that should be inspired in a child."

Lucifer jumped back as the corpses of the hybrids stood up from where they had been slain. He didn't understand, resurrection was his father's power. Lilith gave another chuckle again, "the Nephilim give up their bodies and my demon children can possess them. Poor Dromos has been looking forward to this for so long."

The body of Amelia stood back up and smashed a fist into Lucifer's face. He fell on the floor, blood dripping down his face. The body of Amelia grinned at him and the wings shot out. The rest of the Nephilim followed suit and shot upwards. Lilith reached forward and grabbed Lucifer's sword from his hand "and I have a body that can travel straight to Heaven and now I have the key to the gates." She grinned and looked up, Eve's body dropped onto the floor, the ghost of the pregnancy disappearing as it did. Lucifer lay on the floor crying in shock and despair…

_**Outside the Compound…**_

Cain watched from the shadows as the figures of Ella Lopez, Linda Martin and Chloe Decker holding Trixie and Charlie snuck away from the compound. He stared particularly after the figure of Chloe, but shook it off. He was tired from dragging the unconscious figure of Dan from the car and round the back of the house, but it was nearly the end of the journey. He watched dispassionately as the angel hybrids shot off into the sky, he had done his part to get that bitch into place but the end was worth it.

Captain O'Brien approached him leading a pale horse and Cain rubbed his hand over his tired face, "do you ever get tired of interfering?" he asked him wearily.

The Captain looked at him amused "just get Espinoza on the horse and I will remove the mark."

Cain rolled his eyes "for God's sake."

The Captain's eyes went white and opened wide. Cain grovelled against the voice he heard **"DO NOT TAKE MY NAME IN VAIN!**


	14. Pride Becomes Before A Fall

_Outside the Compound..._

Chloe snuck her her group to the end of the long drive of the compound under the cover of the trees and night where she bundled Linda, Charlie and Trixie straight into a truck. She held up a finger to Linda to tell her to wait and she pulled Ella behind the wagon to talk to her quietly.

"We can't leave Lucifer alone, not with that psycho."

Ella grinned and starting bouncing from one to foot to the other,

"I get to test out my new superpowers? Yeah Decker, powerpuff girls to the rescue!"

Chloe smiled and went back to the truck where she opened the door.

"Linda, take Charlie and Trixie back to Lux. We are going to circle back and see what we can do."

Linda nodded and said tearfully, "I'm so sorry Chloe. This is all my fault."

Chloe hugged Linda as she didn't want to get into a discussion with her and she kissed a crying Trixie goodbye. They waited till the truck was out of site and then doubled back to the house.

They crept back on foot, trying to be as quiet as possible but they spotted the demons scattered around. Some lying down bleeding and most just focused on some event happening in the courtyard. The demons parted like the red sea for Moses and Chloe got a deep sense of foreboding as she walked through them.

As Chloe and Ella got to the front of the crowd she saw what they were staring at and she dropped to her knees in silent pain.

She took in the scene of the broken and bloody figure of Dan hanging limp off a pale horse being led by Pierce, standing next to the figure of the captain who were both in front of a crying Lucifer who lay propped up against a wall covered in many wounds. It was her worst nightmare came true and her heart shattered into many pieces, she remained mute in her anguish.

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him."

At this Ella strode forward and joined the gathering at the front. Chloe could only watch helplessly as she was transfixed to the spot.

The captain strode over to Lucifer and stood over him. Chloe's heart broke at the complete lack pf hope and terror that appeared on Lucifer's face as he peered back up at the captain.

"I beg you father, do not do this. Where is your love, where is your _compassion?"_

A chill blew across Chloe as the demons dropped into a kneeling stance along side her when they all realised who was inhabiting the body of the captain. She was paralysed and couldn't move to help Lucifer. She tried to will her muscles to move, but they wouldn't obey. Chloe couldn't even speak.

"**The prophecy is now complete Samael, you have chosen the three other horsemen. You now have the will and the power to control EVERYTHING."**

At this there was a massive explosion of light and everyone themselves down to the ground for cover. Chloe's eyes adjusted after a few moments and she stood up on shaking legs. All the demons were picking themselves up and assessing the situation. Chloe looked around and stopped, the demons followed suit.

Lucifer, Ella, Dan and Cain stood at the front of the crowd, glowing with a faint ethereal light and unspeaking. Chloe's soul went numb with a deep fear that haunted her human soul, she was afraid, very afraid. This was a fear her that other creatures around her shared which chilled her to the bone.

Lucifer stepped forward and addressed the gathering.

"**Father has left this existence and has left his horsemen to decide the fate of the world. I the first horseman am now the deciding factor...war, justice and death are mine to control."**

Chloe held her breath and Lucifer gazed deep into her eyes.

"**War..." **Cain turned to get his instructions **"as the human Cain you had no purpose. Now as my instrument of destruction I command you make war on Lilith in Heaven and Hell. You will command the angels and the demons as you see fit."**

Cain nodded and he disappeared into the aether.

"**Justice..." **Ella stood at attention **"you will be my instrument on earth to reform human society to make it more equal for all. You will also shape Hell so that its punishments are just and souls are able to leave when they have repented."**

Ella nodded and disappeared into the air.

"**Death...as the human Daniel you were angry and resentful at the death of your love Charlotte. Now as my instrument I command you to be the ruler of Hell and the dammed, but you will be the ruler of the souls in Heaven."**

Dan nodded and disappeared. Lucifer never letting Chloe's gaze go spoke to the crowd, **"The lilum who have fought by my side will get their greatest wish...free will. I am God's authority on the future of this plane, and my decision is...to do nothing..."**

The demons around her shook their heads to clear the spell off that had woven its way around them. They rushed forward and thanked Lucifer, who told them it was up to them if they wanted to wage war on Lilith, stay on earth or return to Hell. Chloe hung back until they all disappeared and waited till it was just her and Lucifer.

There was a long silence between them and she slipped her arms around Lucifer. They held each other for a long time until she led him to a bench and they sat down. Lucifer looked weary and put his hand on Chloe' arm to stop her from speaking.

"I know you have questions. Let me explain what just happened. Dad never did responsibility, the horseman prophecy was his get out of jail card if things went south. The other celestials wanted the power from Dad, so many of them had power plays to try and trigger the prophecy. Imagine what would happen to the humans if they got hold of it?"

Chloe stroked his hand and he continued "so the old bastard gave it to me, the only son who didn't want it. He never cared what happened to others, so I decided to accept and change things instead of blaming myself."

"You know I'm now immortal Lucifer?"

"Yes, it was dads last ditch attempt at trying to make it up to his children. A love like him and mom shared, unfortunately it backfired into the holy mess that we saw today."

"What will happen to the others?"

"Cain is going to keep the angels and the demons busy. Miss Lopez gets the power to put the world to right and Daniel was miserable without his soul mate. It was the best I could do with a crappy hand love. Eve and Captain O'Brien should be coming round soon, I will bring Maze back from Hell if she wants. Raerae now has spare time to spend with Miss Lopez, everyone is happy."

"What about Trixie, she needs her father."

"Douche can commute darling, you can see him as well."

Chloe felt the stirrings of hope "what about us?"

Lucifer grinned, "I sent a message to Amenadial, he will be my representative on earth and live with his family at Lux for the time being. It will keep him out of the fallout from tonight and the inevitable war to follow. The price was he deals with any celestial/demons who take umbrage with me."

She placed her head on his shoulder and spoke to him softly "doesn't pride go before a fall? Are we tempting fate?"

He kissed her on the head "No, I am the expert on falling, pride has bugger all to do with it."

They sat there in silence like an old content married couple, staring at the devastation around them.

"Father Di Marco managed to pull some strings, I have a new job at Oxford University teaching theological studies. How do you fancy being the wife of a professor? The spawn could have a good education and the douche could see her easily?"

Chloe smiled "heaven and hell can hang, all we need is each other."

The end

_**I hope you liked the story. I have tried to give everyone a happy ending as I always hated the idea of Chloe being mortal, Lucifer being tormented by his dad and the other characters not having some sort of ending they deserved in a way that fit in with the story universe. I might write a sequel about their adventures and set it over Europe and America. **_

_**Thank you for reading x**_


End file.
